The Demon Hunters - Dragon's love story
by AnimeKittySenpai
Summary: A new guild appears in Fiore and more dragon slayers appear as well... female ones.Will the dragons claim their mate? And what will the legal guilds do about the Alliance of Dark guilds and demons? As they form an alliance themselves some slowly fall in love with members of the new guild... The Demon Hunters. Changed Rating to T but I will warn you ahead of time for lemon and stuff
1. Chapter 1

**LOTS OF OC CHARACTERS AND MAY CONTAIN LEMON IN FUTURE, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail or anyone in this only my oc and oc guild.**

**This story contains people from all guilds with oc pairings because I am too lazy to make one fanfic for each one. And this happens after the time skip.**

**Pairings: Laxusxoc, Stingxoc, Roguexoc, Grayxoc and a bit of some others but those are my main ones**

Just so that you know my style of writing:

Underlined words: Places they are at or time

_Italic_ words: thoughts of the person.

Words spoken are in "" and each new speaker has a new line.

And some parts will be in other people's POVs (point of view)

I skip lines when speaking because it seems less cramped up.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The news spreads and the meeting of the Hunters. (Sorry for the long chapter.)**

There is unrest in the streets after the Grand Magic Games not because of the games and Fairy Tail have come back but because a new guild was in the ranks of the strongest guilds in Fiore. The guild's name and strength spread around and it has even reached the ears of the main guilds like Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. They are – Demon Hunters.

Fairy Tail – x791 

"I WANNA FIGHT THEM‼‼‼" Natsu shouts in excitement.

"Chill it flame-brain," Gray added, which to no one's surprise that had started an argument which turned into a fight between the two, that is until, Titania, Erza Scarlet stopped them.

"They must have some monsters like Erza and Laxus," the blonde celestial mage shivered at the thought, "or they have a large number of people, for them to get this famous within months of the guilds birth."

"We may be considered lucky since they could've entered the Games," Levy stated, "I hear that they have intelligence, stealth and strength, they sound crazy strong. They have their guild divided perfectly well into sections and their quests into sections of difficulty too so less people can get injured. And I hear that they have a lot of lost magic users like a God Slayer. "

"I hear they got four Dragon Slayers too, two third generations, one second generation and one first generation ," Gajeel said excited while crunching on a piece of metal, "and they're girls!"

"Well, well at the next guild masters meeting we are holding battles between the guilds and them to test them, and we also have a problem nearing…." Makarov said with hints of worry in his voice at the end.

"Because we need an alliance with good mages we will have a training week at a resort but you will have to pay your own money," Mirajane stated in a happy voice while smiling, "it isn't a lot thanks to the fact that one of the members they have is from a rich family and is great friends with the person who owns the resort."

Lamia Scale

"You know the new guild, I hear they have an Ice Mage there too, a girl," Yuka coolly stated to Lyon.

"NO WAYS SHE'S STRONGER THAN LYON!" shouted the dog like man, Toby.

"No one said she was, cool it…" Yuka who seemed annoyed replied to Toby.

"Well that's very interesting," Lyon said with a smirk, "I wanna fight her."

"They don't have enough love yet," the Blendi cousins said in unison.

"You guys better show them our power!" Oba Babasaama said with agony while spinning a finger in the air, "Or I'll spin you!"

Blue Pegasus

"It seems like we have another Archive user, in that guild, how interesting," Hibiki said while smiling.

"I hear that they're all beautiful," Eve said, "It'll be hard to fight them then."

"I sense a dangerous Parfum, Men~" Ichiya who stated in a weird tone and posing for no reason.

"Well, well the point of this is to form an alliance for something afterwards right?" Jenny curiously asked.

"Yes, it is, from what I know it's a group of Dark guilds forming an alliance with Demons," Hibiki answered Jenny as he put a finger to his chin in deep thought.

"But that comes later, we first need to test out the newbies," their master Bob said interrupting the conversation, "we will leave next morning together."

Mermaid Heel

"Hey, Kagura-chan, what you think of the new guild?" Beth asked intrigued by the thought of a new guild now in the strongest ranks.

"I know they won't match our Kagura-chan," Arania said with pride.

"That's because Kagura-chan is super strong!" the cat like girl, Milliana said in excitement.

"We can't underestimate them, they are very strong from what I hear," Risley said in a worried voice.

"We'll find out tomorrow, it seems like that I will have to go in Master's place," Kagura sighed, but on the inside she is also excited at the thought of fighting strong opponents.

Quatro Cerberus

"They'll never be as wild as us," Bacchus drunk like usual stated then, shouted "WILD!"

"FUOH!" the rest shouted after him.

"That new guild seems to have a weird uniform code," their master Gold Mine said in interest, "very interesting… I look forward to the fights we will have with them."

Sabertooth

"Sting-kun, have you heard about the Dragon Slayer in that new guild, Demon Hunters?" asked the white dragon slayers exceed Lector. "I hear that she's a third generation, White dragon slayer! Just like you‼ But of course you are the stronger one!" Lector said the last part in pride and agnorance.

"Yea I wanna fight that chick," Sting said, "Rogue don't ya wanna fight the other chick?"

"…. Not interested," Rogue said blankly.

"Some of them have magic worthy of memorizing," Rufus said with interest and excitement in his voice.

"It seems like that they've got a strong holder type too. What was it called? Oh Token magic I hear he summons mystical creatures from Tokens" Orga said while looking over at the celestial mage.

"It would be nice to meet them," the celestial mage, Yukino replied.

"Fro agrees!" Frosch the little Exceed in a pink frog suit added.

Two hours later when Sting was walking home:

"I'm excited…" Sting repeated for the millionth time of the day.

"You've said that a million times Sting-kun," Lector said worried, "is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm excited to know that there's a girl who is the same type dragon as me out there," Sting said while smirking, "she might be my mate, but you won't understand though…"

Next day: Magnolia Station:

"Why do we have to take traaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnssssssss?!" moaned Natsu like usual when he has to get on transport. _I wonder if the other dragon slayers from Demon Hunters get it… They should since they are Dragon Slayers._

"Shut it flame-brain," Gray said in his underwear without even noticing he stripped, "besides why is almost everyone coming here? I mean they are only gonna have twenty or so people against five guilds." After saying that he started an argument with Natsu as usual.

"Well they say that people are allowed to go watch" Mirajane answered while standing with Elfman and Lisanna.

"Wow… I can't wait!" Lucy said in excitement, "I wonder what they look like… I hear that they never show their faces"

"Do you think that there will be other Exceeds?" Happy asked Lily and Carala. (No clue how it's meant to be spelt)

"Hmmm… Maybe." Carala answered with no interest at all.

"We can have all the Exceeds form an Exceed squad!" Lily stated while nodding.

"Trains…..." Gajeel and Laxus said in unison.

The almost all of Fairy Tail boarded the train. After a few hours on the train they arrived at the place where the meeting was held.

Clover Town

Fairy Tail arrived at the meeting place shortly after Sabertooth: Yukino, Sting, Rogue, Rufus and Orga who were already waiting outside the place.

"Hey! Natsu-san!" Sting shouted out to Natsu, "Wow… you fairies bought the whole guild!"

"Hey Sting! Long time no see!" Natsu shouted back to the blonde with his usual goofy smile.

"Hey RYOS!" Gajeel shouted to Rogue who is clearly annoyed at the fact that Gajeel called him that name.

"Gajeel… It's Rogue now…" Rogue replied in a plain emotionless voice.

Everyone else settled down and then Blue Pegasus: Bob, Hibiki, Ren, Eve, Jenny, Nichiya and Ichiya arrived making a pose when while entering. And the Trimens started flirting straight after. They were followed by Mermaid Heel: Beth, Aranira, Milliana, Risley and Kagura and Quatro Cerberus: Goldmine, Bacchus, Rocko, Jaegar, War Cry, Semmes and Norbaly.

"Sorry our master couldn't make it so I am here in her place." Kagura said in a plain voice like usual.

Then after they arrived, a lady in a red dress and she had black hair and black eyes that appeared to be in her thirties appeared in a swirl of flames.

"Good day everyone, I am Scorch Flare the master," Scorch greeted while bowing, "I apologize for my members being late... Some are still-"

She was cut off by a blue bolt of lightning hitting the ground, and a girl appeared from it. The girl seemed to be twenty and had blue-white hair and dark blue eyes which would send the chills down your back as they were cold, dark, mean and scary. She wore a black jacket with a fur lined hoodie over a tummy top (a top that shows your tummy), and a scarf that covered her lower half of her face and she also wore a pair of black boots with black shorts. To everyone's surprise she had abs but they aren't very visible but she had abs.

"Still on a mission..." Scorch continued, "Not a single greeting, Zina? And how was the SS-class quest? And you may remove the scarf, it would be disrespectful to our fellow mages. "

"It was fine…" she said in a deep, cold voice and she pulled down her scarf so he face could be seen, she had sharp facial features and seemed pretty, "and hello…"

"As rude as always… Zina," Scorch said in a rather annoyed voice, "well this is Zina Leonhart my strongest mage in the guild, and she is 23 and a lightning dragon slayer… She is pretty anti-social and scary is what most people say..."

"She seems scarier than Erza…" Natsu said shivering while holding onto Gray.

"Aye!" Gray said in a girly voice.

After that Lamia Scale: Jura, Ooba, Sherry, Tobi, Cherlia, Lyon and Yuka arrived and greeted everyone.

"If you don't win… I'LL SPIN YOU!" Ooba said in anger while spinning a finger in the air.

Then a group of five boys about the age of 18 arrived they all wore jackets with hoodies over their heads so you can't see their faces.

"Welcome my hunters…" Scorch greeted, "and you may remove you hoodies. And introduce yourselves boys."

A boy with spiky black hair and reddish-brown eyes spoke in a voice that was not high or low but kinda childish, "I am Aki Glory! The Captain of the Hunters! I am 19 and I use Token Magic! And great to meet you all!" Aki spoke in a rather excited way.

A boy with blue-white hair styled in a bowl cute like Eve (Eve's hairstyle after time skip) and dark blue eyes, he had a sweet smile, and he was very handsome and greatly resembled Zina. He spoke in a kind, sweet and quiet voice, "I am Erion Leonhart, Zina's older brother. I am 25 and I am a Flame God slayer and S-class wizard of Demon Hunters. Good to meet you everyone, it is a great honor."

Then a boy with orange spiked hair and droopy black eyes and he had ok facial features and had a scare on his right cheek shaped in a cross. He had a normal voice, "I am Ace Rider, I am 21 and I use speed magic but I depend on my hand to hand combat skills in fighting. Nice to meet ya."

A boy that had blonde hair that was spiky and his fringe parted in the middle, he had green eyes and sharp facial features and he spoke in a mature, kind voice, "I am Lien Light 17 years old, I use requipment magic. Nice meet you."

Then a rather tall boy, who had brown hair, tanned skin and brown eyes with sharp facial features who spoke in a deep, serious voice, "I am Rai, I am 18 and I use earth magic. Nice to meet everyone here."

"Well all my Hunters are here… Since I only have five because most of the guild's members are women," Scorch stated rather proud.

Erza walked over to Lien and said "What can you requip, boy?" She had a fierce look on her face.

"Oh, I can requip swords, but not armor like you can Titania…" he said in a casual way.

"How can he not be scared?" Gray said in a rather inquisitive way.

"Well we have to deal with Zina... Zina is a million times scarier…" Aki stated and sweat dropped

"I heard that…." Zina said and had the coldest, emotionless, fierce eyes in the world.

When everyone saw that look almost everyone jumped

"SORRY!" Aki said and hid behind Erion, "save me Erion… Don't let her kill me!"

"She's not that bad... She's pretty nice you know…" Erion said in a calm way with the sweetest smile.

"Interesting ... So that's the other Lightning Dragon Slayer?" Laxus said while smirking… _And she's pretty hot… And she's got sexy abs…WHAT AM I THINKING?! SNAP OUT OF IT LAXUS!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Well thanks everyone for reading my story I hope you like it and please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters only my OC and OC guild, some style of fighting or names and surnames may be copied from other series.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The meeting of the white dragons.**

After a little longer of waiting a group of three girls in black cloaks with hoodies over their heads came into the sight, one was shouting at the other and the other shouted back. Their faces could not be seen as their hoodies covered it all. The third girl was trying to calm them down and she had a calm, sweet quiet voice.

"Oh, here come my baby girls…" Scorch said with great pride within her, "… They are full of surprises…"

"And they are complete block heads…" Zina said with no interest and still had the 'scary look' on her face.

"I can't smell them…. " Natsu said while sniffing the air.

"Oh that's because their cloaks conceal their scents and all… I invented them, their very useful." Scorch explained.

As soon as the girls arrived they removed the cloaks after seeing the others without them. And they started introducing themselves.

A girl with raven hair (who was the one shouting, and was slightly shorter than the others) her hair was styled to the left and it was straight and dark blue eyes introduced herself as Erwyn Crystal, 18 years old, an ice mage and she has NO habit of stripping. She wore a shirt over a blue tummy top and long black pants. According to others she is tomboyish, rough and funny.

A girl with brown hair that was wavy, and two bangs framed her face and dark green eyes was Sylph Windrunner, 26, a wind mage. She wore a green dress that matched her eyes and it came just above her knees, she also wore leaf like bracelets around bother her arms. According to others... She is the most sadistic person in the guild.

The last one was Undine Vandervice she had long blue hair and black eyes and she had a strand of straight hair on either side of her face, 19, she used water magic. And according to others… she had a very bad sense of direction. She wore a blue top with blue shorts.

"There's another water mage? Juvia is surprised!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Heh… So that's the ice mage we've heard about…" Lyon said while standing next to a half naked Gray.

"She doesn't seem bad …. She's kinda cute..." Gray said without even noticing.

As soon as Juvia heard what Gray said she started calling Erwyn Love Rival which confused Erwyn completely. Then the Trimens started their flirting routine with them.

"DON'T SCREW WITH US‼‼‼‼‼‼!" Erwyn shouted at the top of her voice fuming with anger.

"My, my… Erwyn, no need to scream for that," Sylph said in a kind, sweet way like she always does, "they mean no harm."

"We all know you rooted for them at the Grand Magic Games Sylph… don't hide it." Undine stated while walking away.

"How about I make little cuts on you so that you keep quiet about certain things?" Sylph replied that in her usual sweet voice with a smile.

"Creepy…" Undine said and backed away, "master... Why is everyone in our guild so strange…? OH HEY LOOK! ZINA IS HERE TOO!"

"… Shut up." Zina said with a scary face.

After a few more minutes a three more people came running towards the hall one carried a bone scythe, and they were followed by two exceeds a white one and a pink one.

"Seems like I have all my captains and S-class wizards here," Scorch stated with a smile.

"Hey sup!" a girl shouted in a stern voice and removed her hood only and showed her white hair with a light blue highlight, her fringe was styled to the left and her highlight was left on the left side of her face, turquoise reptilian eyes (like a dragon slayer's eyes) and snow white skin, "and would you let go of that book for a single second Blake?" she said in an annoyed voice.

"Weiss…It's none of your concern if I read or not…" she removed her hood only and showed her black hair with curls in a high ponytail, two wavy bangs on either side of her face and a bob cut fringe framed her face and green reptilian eyes, "besides I'm not interested in this little fight."

"Nee-chan…can't you be more nice to others? We are a team ya know…" a girl removed her hood and she looked just like Blake but she had shoulder length hair that framed her face and blue reptilian eyes. And she held the scythe in one hand only, the scythe was boney and white it was taller than her by a head or two.

"Well… I'm Weiss Nieve. The white dragon of Demon Hunters, captain of the Huntresses and S-class mage. Good you met you, "Weiss said that in a stern cold voice crossing her arms and giving a slight glare with a smirk, "oh yes... The white exceed is Glacy."

"Weiss-chan is the best‼!" Glacy the white exceed with lack eyes in a blue dress shouted in pride while jumping.

"Blake…Black dragon. S-class mage and vice captain of the Huntresses." Blake said in a cold, blank and emotionless voice while putting her book away in a bag inside of her cloak.

"I am Raven Belladorona, Bone Dragon Slayer, not S-class yet… and I am 17 and my sister and Weiss-taichou is 19. Good to meet you everyone!" Raven said in a rather happy voice.

Weiss removed her cloak completely and showed her duel swords on the side of her hips. She wore a black bra like top (like Cana) and very short black shorts and high black boots that go up to her knees she had her white guild mark on her right waist. She wore an earring just Sting's on her left ear. She also had a belt that kept her swords in place.

Natsu went up and sniffed her. "HEY! She smells like Sting!" He carried on sniffing her, "except better!"

Blake removed her cloak and she wore a top that was showed her back and black shorts and black boots, her guild mark was green to match her eyes and she had a black dragon tattoo on her lower back, the tattoo resembled a real dragon's silhouette.

Gajeel went up and sniffed Blake, "She smells … kinda like Rogue and something else…. Black Dragon Heh? And cool tattoo…. Where'd ya get it?"

"Oh that was from our dragon parents…. My one gave me one too... Bone dragons and Black dragons get along well so we lived with two dragons…" Raven removed her cloak and she wore the same attire as her older sister and had a grey tattoo on the same place with her guild mark on the same place as her sister but it was blue.

After that Sting pushed Natsu out the way and sniffed Weiss. "You smell more than nice… You smell… sexy… and attractive…" he smirked like usual and when he saw her earring he froze, "where did you get that earring?! And your name… it's similar to my dad's name… Who was your dragon parent!?" _Is this the girl Weisslogia kept on telling me? Well he said that she was named after him so Weiss must be it! He said that I would meet a girl trained by his mate… what was the dragon's name again? It was a really long name…_

Rogue went up and stared Blake in the eye and she stared back, he gave her a sniff and stared again.

She also sniffed Sting "You guys can stop sniffing me now... I'm pretty sure Dragon Slayers aren't that uncommon anymore. Well... that earring came from my mother… As in dragon mother not the one I have now… and she said someone else had the other …..." That's when she saw Sting's earring, "one…." _Damn … He smells good… it kinda makes me want to sniff him more. And is he the one that Valkeadorano told me about?_

"Well my dad's name was Weisslogia, what was yours?" Sting asked and is staring up close right in her eye… he was just a few inches away from her face and he had to bend down a little because she was shorter.

"Valkeadorano was her name… Weisslogia… I heard that one from her before... I think she said something about him being her mate," Weiss blushed for the first time because of his face being so close._ Wait does that mean… he's… Never mind... Back to business…_

"Fall-key-door-ano?" Natsu asked in a stupid way.

"Natsu its Valkeadorano," Happy corrected him.

"So… wanna be my mate?" Sting literally said that with a straight face and a smirk.

"….What the hell?!" Weiss said and pushed him away, "well back to the meeting, Master how many members are we still missing?" _He did not just ask that…... But not like I would mind at all though he is kinda hot, cute and he's a guild master!_

"Move it… Rogue…" Blake said that in a blood chilling voice and a blank face because he was right in her face just like Sting was to Weiss…

"How did you know my name?" Rogue asked with no emotion like usual.

"Our whole guild went to watch the Grand Magic Games… One's who paid attention to the actual fights would've remembered the names. Got a problem?" Blake replied and ignored the fact that he was still in her face.

"No…" Rogue turned away and walked back to leaning on the wall.

Currently the perverts like Macao, Makarov, Wakaba and some other guys are staring at the girls from Demon Hunters and their strange style of clothes.

"Rare to see you around Zina…" Blake said with a little more interest.

"Rare to hear you say more than a word…"Zina replied as cold as ice and her blue reptilian eyes pierced through everyone's hearts.

"Well here come the other idiots…" Weiss said and pointed at another few figures.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ELSE OTHER THAN MY OCs (Some may disappear forever…).**

**I changed the age rating because it wasn't that bad but I decided to warn you guys about eh language, adult themes or violence beforehand so I don't get into trouble! But I designed some of the characters to be foul mouthed.**

**Warning for language….**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The last members arrive.**

A girl with wolf ears and grey hair that was shoulder length she also had canines, sharp gold eyes. He attire was a grey top and black shorts. She was literally an opposite of Milliana's cattiness. She also had a scarf meaning she was from the section Lone Wolves which only three members are going to participate from that section. Her name was Lupa Fang.

The other ones already had their cloaks off after seeing the rest without the cloaks.

One had green hair that split at the middle and green eyes and wore a simple pair of jeans and a jean jacket with a blue top under it, with boots up to her thighs. Her name was Rita Seirai.

There were two girls who were twins they both looked exactly the same: Pink hair that was waist length and straight, black eyes and a black dress and black sandals. The girls seemed to be at 16 or so. Their name was Flora and Leafa Vonderrand

The one member had an attire of a fancy dress but was up to her knees and she still could run in them. She had dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes her fringe was styled into a 'puff'. Her name was Iris (surname unknown)

And the last girl had Blonde hair that what tied in pigtails on the side of her head and she had a white shirt and blue skirt with boots to her thighs. Her name was Stella Sterright.

They were followed by the other members of Demon Hunters.

A group of girls started squealing and going, "ERION-KUN! DO YOUR BEST‼!"

Half of the rest started cheering "Weiss! Weiss! Weiss" while the others cheered, "Zina! Zina! Zina!"

Weiss sighed, "See what I meant by idiots?"

"Thanks for lending me your sword Zina-sama!" said the wolf like girl handing over a large sword to Zina.

"Hmm..." Zina took the sword and held it in her left hand.

"It's going to be slightly noisy…." Erion said in his usual voice and made several girls faint on the spot as they saw his smile.

"It's all Rita's fault that we are late… and when I say late I mean fucking late!" Said the blonde with pigtails.

"What did you mean it was my fault you bitch?!" shouted the green haired girl who seemed to be Rita, "Stella I swear that I will kill you!"

"Can't you guys stop fighting for one minute?" the twins said and introduced themselves as Flora and Leafa

"Can't we all be in peace?" said the girl with the fancy dress.

"Master I got all the information needed! But sorry I still can't fight at all, I still don't feel very well." Said a brunette

"Shut up all of you fools," Weiss said in total authority, "can't you all shut up and listen to what master wants to say?"

"So with this… We have-" Scorch started to speak, "Weiss, Blake, Raven, Sylph, Erwyn, Undine, Rita, Flora, Leafa and Iris … so all huntresses that are meant to be here are here. And the Hunters are all here too….Aki, Erion, Ace, Lien and Rai…And the Lone Wolves… Zina, Lupa and Stella all my members that are going to fight are here..." She said the last part with lots of pride. "Oh yes this is Lilli she is our archive mage and she has gathered all needed information on the enemies, Hibiki-kun would you please allow her to transfer the information to your Archive?" she said while pointing to the brunette with blue eyes, "she is still sick so she won't be joining this 'war'.

"With great pleasure beautiful…" Hibiki said with flirt in his voice.

After Lilli had transferred all the information to Hibiki she left with teleportation magic.

"Quite a lot of information gathered by her… I'm impressed." Hibiki said while smiling.

The rest were still fangirling over Erion or still cheering.

"WOULD YOU FOOLS SHUT UP!?" Zina and Weiss said in unison with total annoyance in her voices. The rest silenced after hearing them.

"Thank you, Zina, Weiss; well the rules are simple… The guilds get to choose who they want to fight from the my members that participate unless they are a special support type user like Iris they will have to fight you, if they decide to take on more than one you will have to add people to your team. The guild masters decide who wins or when the match stops, that is to keep the injuries to minimum. So in a nutshell you we don't get to choose or anything. Only request we are allowed to make is that you add more team members onto your team. And guild masters decide the winners and losers or if it is a tie."

"Great I'm all fired up," said Erwyn cracking her knuckles, "let's get rolling."

"Let's kick ass," said Lupa in a wolfish way.

"Don't get too excited doggy girl" said Rai teasing Lupa about her looks.

"I'M A WOLF! NOT DOG!" shouted Lupa while baring her teeth.

"I just don't care…" said Blake as plain as usual.

"Man I wish I could join this… but I can't since I am guild master…" said Sting a bit upset from that point. _I really wanted to try out Weiss' abilities... _

"Do your best Erion-kun!" shouted his fan girls.

"… Sure" said Erion with his smile.

"Weiss! Kick those suckers' asses! Show them what we're about!" shouted some supporter.

"Zina! Show 'em that you're better than Weiss!" shouted another person which started a fight about who was better.

"Weiss is stronger! She hasn't used dragon force once before!" shouted one.

"Zina-sama is waaaaaaaaaay stronger that baby-dragon-bitch," shouted back another.

"Ya know… I am not deaf…." said Weiss with no interest and she had a smirk, "and maybe... Just maybe I will use dragon force today."

"Whatever…" Zina said and gave a glare to the crowd that cheered silencing them at once.

"THEY'RE ALL EYE CANDY‼!" shouted Ooba with jealousy at the girls while spinning.

"What lovely young boys you have, Scorch-chan~" Bob said while hugging Aki and Erion.

"…." The two of them were speechless but Erion still had a smile…

"Sting… You can fight in this battle we don't mind," said Makarov with a nose bleed at the girls' uniforms (the rest of the guild wore something gold and silver in their clothes.)

"Ya heard that right? I'm gonna kick your ass and I am not gonna go easy on you just because you're a girl," Sting said that with a smirk and Weiss smirked back.

"Oh really… is a little Sabertoothed kitten being conceited?" Weiss said that with a smirk in a teasing tone, "as much as I like kittens I won't go easy on you, Kitty-chan."_ Even though you're a hottie I still don't hold back._

"Bastards…." Said Lupa at the rest who cheered for Weiss, "Clearly the Great Zina is far better."

"I think Weiss-taichou is better," said Erwyn, "She is more fun to be with and she has great leadership, strategies, combat skills and I personally think she is stronger she beat a huge ass monster by herself without breaking a sweat!"

"So…. Let's just get started." Said Blake, "who's up first?"

"I will go fir-" Said Aki but was soon squished by master Bob, "CAN YOU LET GO!?"

"Do your best Aki –chan~" said Bob in a weird way.

"Yea yea…" Aki said, "Well…. Who's gonna be my challenger?"

"I will," said a drunk Cana, "And I choose Lucy to be my partner. Holder types against holder type."

"Choose one more team member please... I want it to be amusing," said Aki in a bored tone._ Please... these chicks are nothing… But I can't complain…_

"Then... Yukino-san," Lucy said, "Please join us."

"If you really want me to… but I'm not that strong…" said Yukino with little confidence.

"You're a celestial mage like me! We will make a good team with Cana!" said Lucy cheering Yukino up.

"Heh… now this is slightly interesting now," said Aki, "But do mind that I can summon five token spirits at the same time."

"Do your best Luce! Cana! Yukino!" shouted Natsu.

"Go Yukino!" shouted Frosch and Lector.

"GO AKI!" shouted Glacy and Cheryl with cute squeaky voices and they went over to the other exceeds and started an argument about who is the better dragon slayer.

"Sting-kun is the best!" shouted Lector.

"Fro mo so mo! (Fro thinks as well!)" Said Frosch.

"OH MY GOD! Nee-chan! Look at this cutie in a frog suit!" said Raven picking up Frosch who was confused.

"Hmm…. He is pretty cute... I wonder who's exceed this is…" said Blake staring at Frosch.

"Mine…." Said Rogue with a slight interest._ So Blake likes cute things… interesting _

"Oh… he's adorable…" said Blake hugging Frosch.

"Well… summon up your spirits ladies… and get ready… you too Aki," said Scorch.

"I have set up a rune so there will be no damage to the area... it will last a few hours," said Freed.

"Good… then we can go full out and nuts right?" said Zina suddenly behind Freed and she put a hand onto Freed's shoulder giving him a fright. (Still with the scary look! And creepy voice.)

"…. When and why did you get here?!" Freed said in shock.

"All lightning mages are meant to be fast… And I came over to greet that dudes there…" Zina said still cold with the same voice and pointed at Laxus and Orga, "Weiss is laying out a strategy …. She usually puts people in teams that benefit the whole team and alliance… so chances are that I get either or both of them on my team…. White, yellow and black lightning…. Interesting." As she said that she went over to Orga and Laxus who were standing together._ I feel fucking short when I am around these two… they are like…. a full head taller than me…. I hate being short… _(**Please note: Zina is 1, 69 cm**).

"Hey…" said and stood next to Orga, "hmph…. Aki is gonna show off."

"… It's you…" Orga said looking down at her since she was a lot shorter than him.

"I heard that you have white lightning … why?" Laxus asked with curiosity.

"I have no clue why myself… I guess you get different lightning colour in dragons… or it's probably gender or shit like that." Zina said while watching the match unfold in front of her.

"Here's some water for your Aquarius spirit…." Undine put a bucket of water next to Lucy.

"Thanks a lot! Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius! " Lucy shouted and summoned Aquarius.

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Loke!" Lucy shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL?! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SUMMON SCORPIO!" Aquarius raged.

"Am I not good enough?" Loke said.

"Open! Gate of the fish! Pisces! Gate of the Scales! Libra!" Yukino shouted and summoned Libra and Pisces in their fish form.

Cana gets her cards ready, "Don't underestimate me!"

"Hmmm…. Interesting… Maybe I should go full out…" Aki said and put a hand into his pocket and took out coins with markings on them, "Token Magic: Mystics Gate…... Guardian of the Forest, Centaurus. Keeper of Hades, Cerberus. Keeper of sea, Siren. Sister of the Gorgon, Medusa. Watcher of the Underworld, Hydra. Warrior of the Skies… Harpy. " The tokens in his hands shined brightly and he threw them into the sky and shouted, "Come forth to battle."

After his call (In order of the names) a Horse-man that had a horse body and mans upper body with purplish fur and long black hair that is tied at the end, he also had no pupils but is not blind.

A black lined with red gigantic dog with three heads that spewed fire from its paws, tail and mouth, it was drooling and it had big teeth and canines.

A mermaid like women (much like Aquarius) with turquoise hair and blue eyes who had the most blood chilling but beautiful voice and turquoise serpentine-fish tail that she was able to stand and slither on.

The next was a woman with serpents as hair and she also had red lip stick and yellow eye shallow at the end of her pointed eyes.

A dragon-like monster that had many heads and black-blue scales.

A women with wings as arms, bird legs as legs, and a feathered body (but still had *cough*breasts*cough* that were covered by feathers) and brown hair that matched her light brown feathers. She also had a few brown feathers at the top of her head. She also had a very beautiful face.

The strange creatures appeared in the order he called them and they all seemed to have a main element.

"Now…. Let's begin" said Aki with a smile and he pulled his hoodie over his head once again concealing his face.

* * *

**Next chappie is the actual fight. Aki vs. Lucy, Cana and Yukino! Who will win? Arigato gozaimasu mina-san! (Which team are you guys rooting for? Tell me which team you want to win!) And tell me... do you want me to put their spells/magic/techniques/moves in English or Japanese.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything else other than my oc and oc guild. If I did own Fairy Tail some characters would be dead and some would have more screen time. **

**Ok so like I said before I will warn you guys about stuff.**

**Content: a little violence, a little language, a funny scene and a pantsu scene… maybe a slight pervy scene. (Tell me if that spoils the story.)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Battle of the Holders' 3 to 1 who will win?**

Cana takes out three cards and reads them out, "Lightning, Reverse Tower, Lovers -Jolt of fate!" her electrical attack went straight at Aki but was blocked by raised earth by Centaurus.

"Cerberus… Go up front and fire wall on Pisces, Centaurus defend, Siren use charm and support them, Medusa stone gaze, Harpy Wind scythe and Hydra long ranged attacks, please. Guys I'm counting on you." Aki gave orders and they followed.

Cerberus went ahead used fire wall which is a wall of fire surrounding the opponent and bit Pisces who managed to stay in battle as it wasn't that bad, Cerberus's gravity was changed and was grounded by Libra.

Siren sang a charming song making Loke disappear but he was replaced by Taurus.

Harpy's wind attack was dodged.

Hydra's water was blocked by Taurus.

Medusa didn't make a move yet.

"OUTTA MY WAY!" Aquarius was furious and used a beam of water to attack Cerberus but was once again blocked by Centaurus.

"Wind Edge!" Cana summons wind from bellow Aki which succeeded in attacking him. He soon was aided by Harpy's wind to land.

"Man… This is a-" Aki was cut off because his gravity was being changed and he couldn't move, but he soon regained this movements as Cerberus whacked Libra breaking her concentration.

"Libra!" Yukino shouted and she was worried but no use… Libra disappeared from the injury.

Cana, "Heh… this worked once before…. Let's try it again," Cana used the sexy women cards and summoned multiple girls in swimsuits.

"…." Aki was blanked out but Centaurus's Vines got rid of them.

Medusa finally got hold of Pisces using her stone gaze forcing Yukino to close the gate.

"Thanks Medusa… You were great, you may go rest now," Aki said and held out a hand.

"My great pleasure master…" Medusa said in a serpentine voice and returned to a token and was put away by Aki.

"Well… I still have Ophiuchus," Yukino said and pulled out the snakes key.

"That can wait," Cana said and used Prayers Fountain but was countered by Cerberus's fire wall which made all the water evaporate. Taurus then fought head on with Cerberus.

"Harpy… thanks for the defense … You may return," after Aki had said that Harpy returned to a token and was put away.

"Heh… he's going easy on them," Blake said that while she was holding Frosch in her hands and playing with him (STILL HOLDING HIM!). She was smiling and she had sparkling eyes while she played with the exceed in the frog suit

"Fro mo so mo!" said Frosch who is cheerful and not crying like usual when he is not around Rogue.

"Nee-chan has a weak spot for cute things," Raven whispered this to Rogue, "sorry about your exceed."

"Hmm…" Rogue merely paid any attention to Raven as he was staring at Blake.

Yukino had summoned Ophiuchus who was exterminated by Cerberus and Siren's combined attack, Aki was dodging Cana's cards and then….

Lucy found an opening and… "LUCE KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!" she was flying towards Aki and then….

"P-pantsu…... (Panties)" Aki was blood red was steaming. He got kicked by Lucy and was knocked out from what he saw. And he was attack by Cana's lightning, Taurus's attack and Aquarius's water.

"Pft…AHA-HAHA-HAHA-HAHA!" Weiss started laughing, "Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"He still has that on weakness… Ha-ha-ha-ha" Erwyn started laughing and she had her clothes off which made many people stare and nosebleed.

"I thought you never had that habit…" Blake said with a plain voice and a slight glare.

"Oh I was just doing this so Mr Fullbuster wouldn't feel too lonely," Erwyn said that and pointed at a naked Gray which made Erza scold him and he put his clothes back on.

"I guess… The ladies win this," Scorch said with a slight disappointment.

"I say Aki wins…. He was way stronger … I wonder what he saw…" Makarov said this and wondered.

"Aye! Maybe Luce is wearing the underwear we saw in her cupboards!" Happy raised his paw and said this.

"I can understand why he was shocked now…" Erza said this and blushed.

"YUOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT I SAW‼‼‼‼‼‼" Aki was now up and running in circles going crazy as if he wasn't injured t all, "HOW CAN GIRLS EVEN WEAR THAT?!" Aki was screaming and running in circles going on about Lucy's odd underwear which made her angry and blush. "LEMME SEE YOUR UNDERWEAR!" Aki went and held Undines hands and asked that very strange question.

"…. The hell?" Undine was speechless as she raised an eyebrow.

Aki then went and asked Sylph "What do you wear under that dress?"

"Uh… Shorts so when I battle no one see's anything," Sylph sweat dropped, "I guess Lucy-san isn't wearing any shorts…"

"Aki shut the fuck up or I kill hurt you…." Zina threatened and he kept quiet.

"Yes sir!" Aki was scared and he kept quiet for a few seconds and continued to blab on and on which made Zina knock him out with a single punch in the gut.

"Peace and quiet…" Zina said and sat down.

"Oh well... I can't wait anymore…" Weiss stood up, "Blake we're going next."

"Fine…" Blake put Frosch down and walked to Weiss, "Well…. I'm ready to go…"

The crowd roared Weiss and Blake's name.

"Rogue….We're gonna fight them." Sting smirked and walked to Weiss and leaned down right down to Weiss's face as she was shorter than her, "I'm not going easy on you. Want to make a bet?"

"What…." Weiss said in annoyance.

"If we win… you have to be my slave for two days…." Sting smirked again.

"Whatever… Fine," Weiss said and turned her face away to the rest of the members of Demon Hunters, "Oi…. Is there anyone guarding the guild?"

"Yes Weiss-taichou, there is quite a lot of members back there." A member answered.

"Let's start…" Rogue said and stood next to Sting and got into a stance.

"… I got a bad feeling about something, I feel uneasy… but anyways..." Weiss and Blake got into a stance as well, "Strategy 4: Plan B…" Weiss said without even looking at Blake and she nodded.

"Let the battle begin!" Scorch shouted and Sting and Rogue ran towards the two of them at the same speed all well synchronized.

Weiss and Blake were synchronized as well, they did punches and kicks and all at the same time at all synchronized.

"Kokuryu no…." Blake inhaled air "hoko!" (Black dragons roar) it was a black-green colored vortex of shadows.

"Hakuryu no…." Weiss inhaled air "hoko!" (White dragons roar)

The girls' breath attack was blocked off by Sting and Rogue's breath attack and they started their own attacks.

Sting said this to annoy Weiss, "why don't you just give up?" _Heh…. Even though I said that I wouldn't go easy on Weiss, I am still going easy on her…_

"Tch…" Weiss said nothing more. _Why do I get a very bad feeling that something happened at the guild…...I gotta finished this and go and check. _

"Weiss! Pay attention!" Blake called out and Weiss snapped out of it.

The rest of the battle they each used many different techniques and attacks. Weiss and Blake showed great flexibility in their movements their speed was also above Sting and Rogue's. The two of them were easily able to twist their arms and bodies, stand on their hands and kick at the same time, do back-flips…

"Rogue... Let's make it a little more difficult…." Sting said and he activated White-Drive.

"Ok…" Rogue replied and activated his shadow drive.

"Well…. We never done it before in front of people but… we're gonna need to do it Blake" Weiss and Blake activated their White-drive and Black-Drive (PS just in case you weren't paying attention Blake is a black dragon an OC type magic.)

The next part of the battle was intense, they used more magic and attacks, Weiss and Blake were starting to fall behind.

Sting smirked, "Ya know… You're going to do a lot of things for me if you lose," he teased and continued to attack.

That pissed Weiss off big time, she started attack with more power and magic in it and Blake did the same.

Weiss elbowed Sting and he took the hit, Sting then started throwing punches which were blocked by Weiss.

Rogue started to kick and punches Blake which she dodged and when she used her talons attack Rogue blocked it.

Weiss used Holy breath on Rogue which made the attack go diagonal across.

Blake used her Black dragons: Cursed breath which was a black vortex of black and green flame like shadows.

Weiss dodged all the attacks from Sting and showed great agility. She then uses Holy Ray on Sting but it was absorbed (Eaten!) by him.

"Crap… I forgot about that…" Weiss said under her breath.

Blake was hit by Rogue and she took the damage and still fought.

"Whoa! They're strong!" Natsu was getting excited.

"Sting-kun! You're the BEST!" Lector cheered.

"Rogue!" Frosch was also cheering.

"Weiss! KICK THEIR ASS!" Glacy and Cheryl cheered for their dragon slayers too.

Sting was about to grab Weiss' arm but Weiss moved and…he ended up touching her butt…

"…" Weiss didn't say a word instead she jumped back and she blushed._ I swear that I am gonna beat the living day lights out of him for doing that. He made me blush for the second time… I am gonna kill him… maybe I should give up and be his servant for a day or two…. WEISS! STOP THIS CRAP! What the hell am I thinking?! Ok calm down… He is less speedy than me but he's got more muscle power… speaking of muscles… he's got nice muscles… I guess he trains a lot. STOP WITH THE WEIRD THOUGHTS! _

"Uh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that…" Sting was red… even redder than Erza's hair._ Not that I mind that I touched her but… DAMN IT WHY DID I STUTTER?! Ok snap out of it… Weiss can whip my ass if I didn't pay attention for a second. She does have the skills and how does she move her body like that? It's like she's boneless…. But man… she should've worn something less…. Revealing… its kinda distracting me well…. She does have good magic power … good speed and agility and stamina but her strength is her downfall her punches aren't as powerful as mine._

"You ok Weiss? You're a little red…" Blake was concerned about the blushing

"Sting… You're very red." Rogue merely said that with interest… his only interest was Blake in front of him… _She seems pretty interesting. And she likes Frosch…... that face she made when she was playing with Frosch was priceless._

Blake got ready to launch another attack she leant down… _I don't blame Weiss at all… Sting isn't that bad looking… But Rogue is pretty cute when he is in Shadow Drive…. (His hair goes up)… I must stay focused… He can attack me at anytime…. _

"Weiss! I think we will need Dragon Force!" Blake shouted to her partner.

"Yea… But not now… not yet…. Wait for them to activate theirs…" Weiss said while thinking… about a plan, "We can't beat them with power and magic alone… we have to outsmart them."

"I know…," as Blake said that

Sting and Rogue activated Dragon Force and so did the other two. Blake's dragon force was like a black and green version of Sting and Weiss' and Weiss' was just like Sting's

They used magic and attacks they synced their movements extremely well – Weiss and Blake planned on taking them down one by one. Starting with Sting.

"Blake! Secret Arts!" Weiss shouted that, "I will support!"

"Got it…" Blake exhaled and chanted this, "Mestu ryu Ogi: Yami no Mai – Doragon Rein!" (Dragon Slaying Secret Arts: Darkness Dance – Dragon Rain)

Blake extends her right fist and holds her wrist with her left hand and a huge ball of Black-green colored magic formed around her arm and many small dragon like things flew out and started flying towards Sting and they twisted, turned and spinned in the air like they were dancing.

As Blake attack Weiss used her Holy Breath to keep Rogue away from blocking. Sting used his Holy Ray to counter the little 'dragons' which mostly succeeded since Holy magic overpowers Darkness magic but a few still hit him and drained his energy and caused major damage.

After that Blake was a little tired and she took out the bow that held her hair up and now her hair is down giving her a some sort of doll look as her hair was a little curly.

After that the two started to throw punches and all at the opponents.

Sting and Rogue managed to land a few hits on them and they too landed a few hits.

Weiss and Blake received more damage than Rogue and Sting.

The battle went on for a while and Weiss, Blake, Sting and Rogue were all worn out but they continued to battle until a man from Demon Hunters came running to the area with a note in his hand.

* * *

**Wow…. I must say I do update very fast… and there's already 100+ views Arigato mina! Please review but you don't have to!**

**And I added an extra Sting x Weiss part for a person because they liked Sting x Weiss. : 3 Arigato!**

**Ok from now on I will give a section where I give random information on my OCs**

**Random information:**

**Zina and Erion Leonhart: Zina has a large family and the family has a special style of hand to hand combat (taijutsu) and style of sword wielding (kenjutsu). The style is passed down to each child born into the family. The family also has skilled blacksmiths, armor smiths and they are specialized to make battle equipment or uniforms like cloaks and other. They can create different armor or clothes for different fighting styles and people. The Demon Hunters guild purchases their uniforms and clothes from the Leonhart family as they have the best equipment. So far it is known that Zina and Erion has 2 uncles, 3 aunts, 1 grandfather, mother, father, cousins and another sibling.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything else other than my oc and oc guild. If I did own Fairy Tail some characters would be dead and some would have more screen time. **

**Warning: Language (eh… Zina…)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The bad news –The Dark guilds alliance move out. Weiss's plans and tactics.**

"WE'VE GOT TROUBLE‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼!" the man shouted.

The battle of the Dragon Slayers stopped.

"What is it?" Weiss demanded to know.

"The dark guilds threatened the citizens and they are all panicking…." The man said that while panting.

"If that's all… its nothing unusual…." Zina said that in a harsh tone.

"But… they are attacking the Demon Hunters related members... They got Kagari-san" after the man had said this Zina and Erion is shocked and extremely angry.

"Oh no they didn't…...those shitheads don't want o mess with the Leonharts now do they aniki?" Zina was furious and she stood up, "Nii-chan you know what this mean right?" Right now Zina had the world's scariest face.

"No one ever messes with my family…" Erion also surprisingly has an angry face since he never gets angry, "Zina… it seems like there will be a lot of bloodshed."

"Who is Kagari?" Happy asked.

"It's Zina's little cousin she is pretty cute and nice…. They are going after little children… how dirty… Kagari-chan is only 7." Weiss explained, "…. If that's the case are my parents and the other related people safe?" Weiss was worried as well but she didn't show it because of a simple rule – when the leader panics' there's no imagining what the troops will feel like.

"They are safe captain! We have gotten all the related people into the guild hall all the rest of the members are there defending. They will be staying there until this is over." The man said that and wiped his forehead.

"This is terrible…" Makarov said this and he was thinking.

"Ok I think we can stop the battle and I will tell everyone my plan. Then we can get ready for the training." Weiss said that and went to stand by the guild masters and waited for everyone to settle down and they all went inside and sat on the chairs while some stood.

Weiss' POV

"OK here is the tactic I came up with," I started.

"After the information that Lilli sent me I could see that she got a mapping of the area that their alliance has as their base. Hibiki-san mind opening your Archive to show the maps and the other pictures?" I asked this in a nice tone and Hibiki opened it and showed a picture of a mountain area.

The area's trees were almost dead. The mountain has scattered building all over.

There was an overview of the area it was very large as it took up a few mountains and some land.

"There are cursed demons or creatures that live within the forest and they can spread a plague that make your skin and flesh rot away turning you into one of them, they also have skeletons and other demons around… Some rumors from the people who live nearby say that they keep on hearing dragon roars. Which means the chances are that they have a dragon on their side or even worse… a few dragons."

Hibiki changed the picture and it showed a demon, then a skeleton and then a creature with rotted body that bared its teeth.

"If these things bite you… you either die of some sickness or you turn into one of them yourself…"

"They have a large amount of average dark mages and some very skilled dark mages they also have some evil spirit beasts…"

I take in a deep breath and looked around… only to find Sting staring at me, but I ignored it. The majority of the others were serious, scared, and shocked or…... In Natsu-san's case… has no clue what I am taking about.

"Now that I have explained the situation…. Here is the plan."

"Charging in and attacking each of these bases would be a suicide because they have guards and the guards can call more demons and other things to their aid. So we need long ranged magic or even better people who can use perfect Guns magic to shoot the guards then enter the base and kill off the rest…. So Fairy Tail's Bisca and Alzack-san and our Rita will come into use. The three of them will form a gunners team they will exterminate the guards from a long distance… Their job is only that and they must shoot down the others if they can."

I looked around once again.

"The area is almost dark the whole time… and it is extremely large… meaning we will need people to scout the area and check out everything… The job will be handed to Blake and Rogue they will try and go as far into the place as possible then give us information through the communication Lacrima, everyone will get one of those thanks to my parents and Blake's parents. Blake and Rogue will also try assassinate guards and other people with stealth and silence… I guess that Darkness and Shadow goes well the best so, you two will have to go together."

"Next… is our long-mid ranged users… they will be in charge of supporting the front line fighters such as Natsu-san…. Our long ranged attackers always get the first attack on the enemies' base. The long ranged teams will be… Erwyn, Gray and Lyon I thought of water and ice … since Juvia-san and Gray-san has a Unison Raid and it may prove useful BUT! If they manage a Unison Raid within the training period … I believe that it will be way stronger than water and ice."

"Sylph and Eve has similar magic … but I am not sure yet… so you two may be a team."

"Mid-ranged can include celestial mages… and Cana-san… You guys may have to form a team but with your amount of magic it will be hard to pair you up since we all want people to fight and not just stand around… so you guys I will make a plan for."

"Iris your magic is unique and Rufus-san's magic will be a great extension to your magic so you two will be a team."

"Zina, Laxus and Orga you three will form a team your magic types will support each other and since Zina sucks at team work… just in case she zaps someone on her team… it won't be a problem. Your team will also be in charge of support and frontlines. Support because both Zina and Laxus can move to places with ease in lightning form so they can save some asses. Frontlines because Laxus and Zina are S-class, Orga is one of Sabertooth's elites so you guys will prove useful up front."

"Erion and Natsu-san once again the same reason as before. Your team will be in charge of …. In a nut shell destroying everything and frontlines."

"Element wise… Sting and I will be on a team. We will be in charge of orders all important decisions; we will also hand out plans and orders and if there's a problem contact us for orders and plans. We will be the main mind for the strategies and everyone will follow our decisions and orders because I am a great captain, strategist and analyzer. Sting can make good decisions and he is a guild master. "

"Jura and Yuka you will up front or defending base… Sherry, Lupa, Aki and another holder type user will be in the mid ranged. Lupa… Like I said before they have spirit beasts and tat just seems to be one of your specialties you must try to get some of them onto our team."

"Team Raijinshu you stay as you are. Levy, Gajeel and Raven you will be a team. Your tea will be in charge of deciphering codes and undoing the curse. Of course Levy you all know what she can do but Raven is skilled at curses so she probably can undo some as well."

"The Strauss siblings will be a team. Flora and Leafa you will be a add on team to Team Jura you two may move separately from Team Jura you two are also good at plants and medicines... so you will be in charge of renewing the forest to the way it was ... In other words I want to tree's alive again."

"Wendy and Cherlia, I want you to heal the injured members and infected members. Your priority is to stay alive to heal people, Team Flora you will be an add on to them as well. "

"The Quatro Cerberus, the rest of the members other than Bacchus will be on another team"

"The following people will be frontline attackers you can choose team mates for yourself: Kagura, Erza, Milliana, Ren, Tobi, Juvia and Ichiya-san or in short… the members who did not get included in the plan but participated in the Grand Magic Games."

"The next will be special orders, all dragon slayers will be out look outs for enemies and finding things but Lupa has sharp senses like us so she will do this as well. Blake has even further heightened senses due to the fact of being a black dragon having to see in the dark and all so Blake will be important to protect. Dragon slayers will also be frontline fighters at all time. And just because Sting and I are the leaders we will also go to the frontlines and dragon slayers will be in charge of exterminating any dragon. "

"And finally the Exceeds... You will form an Exceed Squad you job is to spy on the enemy from the sky, tell us where their base is, send things to people and support. "

"Master Makarov, may you please join in this fight? As I think we are in dire need of some with experience and strength."

"Well since you asked so nicely Weiss-chan I will come." Makarov said this in a childish tone which eased the tension between everyone.

"The rest of the guilds will be in charge of defending the cities from their alliance and try to keep the same thing that happened to Kagari-chan to happen again."

"Hibiki, you will be in charge of the information and all."

"All members who participated in the Grand Magic Games must be at the training and if I mentioned your name you must also come. The guild masters are free to add people into the team. That is all from my side. Now after this you will return to your guild pack and get ready for the training everyone will meet at our guild the addresses are given to the guild masters."

Everyone left the hall and Weiss waited for Blake and someone called out to her, "HEY Weiss!" It was Sting.

"What do you want?" Weiss was still upset about the fact he had touched her butt.

"You are going to be my servant for the first two days of training… don't forget that." Sting smirked and teased.

"What makes you think that you won?" Weiss knew why…. But still decided to be stubborn and argue.

"You got more injuries than me… " Sting was still smirking and he used his finger to gently brush over a bruise on her arm… which was pretty big and nasty and it was made by him, "Sorry about that."

After that everyone was gone and they each left to go to their respective guilds to pack for the next day's training…

* * *

**Next Chapter: You get to meet Weiss's parents and Blake's parents‼ And the Leonhart family~ poor Kagari T_T.**

**I hoped you liked it! Lots of Sting and Weiss in the next chapter! He he…... I can't believe I finished two chapters today!**

**Random Information:  
Weiss's dragon disappeared the day Weisslogia was killed by Sting (He he... the relationship there…:3)**

**And Blake and Raven's Dragons disappeared the same day as Skiadrim died. (O.o)**

**The Weiss wondered in town in search of her dragon and that's when she found her current parents or her foster-human parents. They had adopted her into their family as they did not have a child.**

**Blake and Raven were found on the road looking for their dragon and were also adopted into the family.**

**Both their families were like the Heartifillias they were both rich families but they allowed Weiss, Raven and Blake to choose their own paths – being mages.**

**Weiss and Blake met when their foster-human parents were signing a contract and they became great friends ever since they were 12. They are close friends despite their differences.**

**Now both their parents are at the Demon Hunters guild as the dark guilds are targeting the family members of the members who aren't mages.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except my OC guild and characters.**

**I just drew a picture of Weiss thinking of Sting it is the cover image now but…. It's a really bad picture of them ToT. Sorry if the drawing is terrible and I am working on one in MC paint so I may not update as fast as before.**

**Warning: Language (Zina is foul mouthed and each chapter will have this if she is in the chapter.).**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The training starts! The luxurious resort and water land for training? (Major Sting x Weiss!)**

The next day at the guild hall of Demon Hunters.

Sabertooth first arrived as they had "reasons" to be here three hours before the actual time to meet there.

The guild hall was in the corner of the city and it had a flag that was silver and gold which the guild emblem was printed on that flowed in the wind.

The guild was very big and had three floors. The regular drinking hall, the quests and then the S-class and the Special Forces (Huntresses, Hunters and Lone Wolves) have their floor which no one goes up there unless qualified.

They also have a bar, pool, store, a history wall (wall full of pictures of the strongest members from the time they entered until now.), gym, clinic, a stage where the talented people at music and singing performed and other sections.

The family or relatives of the members are also currently in the guild hall.

Weiss was sitting at the bar reading the guild magazine with her parents and talking to them and then…

Weiss stood up and she was angry, "Why are you guys here so early? It's supposed to be at 12:00pm! It's only 9:00am!"

The Sabertooth members all had little luggage and they all looked at Sting.

Sting walked over to Weiss who also walked to him. He put a hand onto Weiss's shoulder and said, "Is there something wrong with wanting to see you?" He smirked.

"Yes there is and I don't want to see you," Weiss's voice was cold and mean… just like usual.

Then Sting and Weiss argued about who won yesterday's fight. And all that time they were being watched by… well everyone especially her parents.

Zina's POV.

"Arg…... Those idiots are arguing," I wasn't at the best mood right now. Kagari my little cousin was captured by some fucking bastard who has a death wish. And Nii-san and I are going to get her back. No one will stop us.

I changed into the new gear my uncle made for us. It was a silver scarf, silver metal boots, silver arm guards, a huge ass sword and a pair of black pants with a black tank top.

Nii-san wore a gold and silver jacket, black pants, he also had a huge ass sword and he also had arm guards and shin guards.

"Let's go Zina," _Nii-san was not in a good mood. He was always stronger than me but he hated fighting. He only fought when his friends or family has been hurt in this case, Kagari was kidnapped._

_When Nii-san is in a bad mood… He kills everything in his way even more scary than me some would say._

"Zina let's move out," Nii-san had our two trained wolves on leashes and he handed me one.

We walked down the stair case only to get glares from the others and then that's the time when Sino, my little cousin. He is only 9 but he has already gotten half of the Leonhart Style mastered… pretty impressive.

"Zina-nee! Erion-Nii! You guys are gonna get Kagari back right? Please get Kagari back and keep safe!" He said that with such teary eyes.

I just gave him a glare and said, "Don't underestimate the strongest mages of Demon Hunters… We will be back in a few hours."

"Don't worry Sino, Nii-san is going to make a grave for each and every single one on them," Nii-san didn't have a smile… He meant business.

Weiss pushes Sting out of her way and charged towards me and said, "You better keep your ass safe because I am not going to save it."

I will be back in a few hours … If I don't make it back in time leave without me." I said it with no emotion.

After that we left for their hideout.

Weiss's POV

_Man but that chick is crazy… But I have faith in the fact that they will get Kagari-chan back. They are the strongest duo but they never work together._

I returned to Sting only to argue with him again then I left for a drink. The other members of Sabertooth were sightseeing the guild.

"Was that your boyfriend Weiss?" Mom asked me that one question that make me choke on my water …. _Oh no mom did not just ask that…._

"Couple quarrels." Father said that after mom, he was usually strict, stern and calm. He never speaks a lot only a few comments for will make you rile up or feel guilty in seconds.

_WHAT THE FUCK?! NO WAYS I AM A COUPLE WITH …... That … that That-guy-who-seems-to-be-handsome-but-not-so-very-nice-on-the-inside. Wait I did not just call him that…_

"NO! I AM NOT WITH HIM AT ALL!" I panicked.

My parents chuckled then Sting did the world's most unforgivable thing in the world…

"Oh yes… I wouldn't mind being with cute-little-princess Weiss," he was smirking then I raged at his comment.

"What a cute couple Weiss," Blake actually irritated me for the first time in my life.

"How about you and shadow boy?" I pulled out the picture she drew yesterday at the dorms… I stole it actually. It was a sketch of Rogue in dragon force. Blake blushed and she stayed speechless.

"Ha-ha-ha!" I started laughing…. Well Rogue was staring at Blake and Frosch was confused.

"I must say…. Weiss is a little crazy," Lector stated.

"I agree on that one," Glacy was hanging out with Lector.

Blake's mom smiled while her father went over to Rogue and said, "Be nice to Blake..." and he left to chat to my father, father and Mr Cruz are business partners.

"I am going to murder you in your sleep then feed you to Zina's pets." Blake was furious and she had scary eyes… not as bad as Zina's though.

"Scary~" I ran around the guild waving the drawing in the air.

"Nee-chan is not happy about this," Raven stated the obvious.

This continued for ages. Until Blake got the paper and ripped it into a thousand pieces and threw it up in the air

The Sting decided to speak, "hey how about we decide who wins with rock paper scissors?"

"Fine…"

_That was a bad idea… I lost… Now I am his servant for two whole flipping days! Well not that I mind it or anything… O/O_

"Well…" I fell on the floor and acted dead.

"Oi, get up and show me around," he bent over and spoke to me.

I stuck an arm into the air and said, "I'm dead… leave me to rest in peace."

"Weiss is playing dead now…" Raven was laughing and so was everyone else.

"OK then…" Sting decided to pick me up and throw me over his shoulder and carried me around, "I guess I get to keep the dead body for two days then."

"Wha- WAIT! NOOOOOOOOOO! LEMME GO!" I was screaming and then Lamia Scale entered the guild.

"Welcome guys… you're early and…" I was speaking in a childish voice, "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"What a cute couple of Love~" Sherry just had to say that.

"You're 1 hour early…. Well better than Sabertooth who came 3 hours early…" Raven stated that and smiled…

"Ok I give up…" I sighed, "I will show you around the place..."

Finally he let me go and I showed him all the places around. When we stopped at the history wall which had pictures of me and the other S-class members.

There was a photo of the first day we were here. And by we I meant all of the Current Huntresses, Hunters and Lone Wolves. We all entered on the same day because Master got members.

I wore a dress a white on and had an alice band in my hair that had a pink bow in it. My skin tone was a lot lighter than now.

Blake wore a black dress that was puffy and she has ribbons and bows in her hair which gave her a loli look.

Raven dressed the same as Blake.

Erwyn had short hair and her clothes was a jacket and a pair of baggy pants… she looked like a boy.

Erion wore a shirt and pants and there wasn't any difference other than he had spiky hair which made him look less sensitive.

Zina wore a jacket with a hoodie and it was fur lined jacket and shorts she also had head phones on.

Sylph stayed the same.

Iris had a big fancy dress and a fancy hat a lot like Rufus-san's one.

Ace stayed the same.

And the rest just stayed the same.

"Hey look... Weissy wore a dress!" Sting shouted that, "You looked cute in it…. Now…. go put a dress on and you have to wear it for the rest of the day."

"Fine…" I came back with a dress and my hair in an alice band and it made me look … very weak.

"Hmm…Blake you wore a dress before wearing that?" Rogue actually spoke, "I must say it was pretty cute on you."

Later

Kagura and Milliana arrived then they were followed by Blue Pegasus: Hibiki, Ren, Eve, Ichiya, Jenny and Nichiya.

Eve and Sylph hanged out quite a lot…. Well Sylph does like Eve so that made sense.

After a little while longer Fairy Tail arrived: Makarov, Laxus, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Evergreen, Bicslow, Freed, Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Bisca, Alzack, Levy, Gray, Juvia and Quatro Cerberus's Bacchus arrived.

"Sting… What the hell are you doing with Weiss?" Natsu was staring at Sting who had an arm around me and I didn't mind it at all.

"Having some fun…" Sting just smirked and looked at me.

"Having fun too Ryos?" Gajeel laughed and looked at Rogue who was sitting with Blake reading with her. They were kind of cuddling together so it was really cute. Frosch was with them.

At that time I wished it was Sting and I cuddling like that.

"…..." Rogue didn't reply nor did Blake but Frosch said: "Fro agrees!"

"Can we leave yeeet?" Lucy moaned.

_I hated that blonde chick … she was so annoying if I had to fight her I would torture her to death but Natsu-san and the others will probably help her._

"No we are waiting for Zina… a few more minutes I she doesn't come back from the place where Kagari-chan is held then we leave without her and Erion," I was pretty worried but I was worried for nothing as that moment the door busted open.

The only one who would do that was Zina, "Speak of the devil…"

"We're home…." Zina said that and walked in with Kagari on her shoulders.

"Erion-kun! What happened you two looked beat up!" Erion's fangirls were freaking over the fact he was beat up… and so was Zina.

"Wow…The dudes must be strong for you two to get beat up… Tell us about it." I asked her and I was too a little worried about some of the people on our team entering the place.

"Kagari was held in the base camp on the outer edge… we had to get through some forest but it wasn't the mages who got us it was the monsters… " Zina looked ashamed and she put Kagari down who ran to her mother.

"They kept on coming at us… the little ones who were only a few inches big got bigger ones who got even bigger ones and bigger ones kept on coming…. When we stopped to fight more just keep on coming at us... I think it's because of our magic energy." Erion was also a little ashamed.

"The biggest one was about the size of a house. It was tough to beat up. The ones that are rotted skin and bone are the ones that spread disease and the others are just weird ass monsters that bite like fucking hell." Zina showed a bite mark, "they just keep on getting bigger ones to help themselves... So we just ran in and ran out Erion defended I carried Kagari on my back then we switched… If I had went alone I would probably… be dead... There is an endless amount of them and there are annoying little shit heads that drain your magic energy or paralyze your body… My arm is still a little numb from that sting."

"Well done…" Master clapped for them, "now that we know what's coming our way… We can have less injured."

After a little while longer and we have all collected our new uniforms (Only the demon hunters) the rest out up a show of music but Blake, Zina, Raven, Erion and myself ended up playing in the band as well.

Everyone enjoyed it.

Blake, Raven and I did violin and electric guitar.

Blake and I also played the piano at times.

Erion had the drums and base guitar.

Zina had the base and electric guitar.

(Please Note: Violin because of Fairy Tail theme songs always have them so just imagine them playing one of those songs.)

When we were done…. Gajeel appeared out of nowhere in a white suit and sang his song of Best-Friend (In other words Shooby doo-bop)

Then Orga took over with his #1 Song…

One mini communication Lacrima was handed to everyone including the Exceeds and there were spares for just in case.

Then when we left the Building and we were starting to walk… The rest of the members of Demon Hunters linked arms and sang our guild song.

In the corner of the city

Where the gold and silver flow

Rise the anthems loud and cheerful

Of a guild that fears no foe.

Now we're singing

As true mages

We fear no foe

Though we may not win today

Still we sing and show we're cheerful

Trying harder for next time.

Stand together, Stand together,

Stand together Demon Hunters.

We will always sing of you. Always proud, a family.

We all stopped in our tracks when we heard it. That song raised our spirits.

I put a fist in the air and so did the other members of Demon Hunters. The members who are leaving sang the song while walking to the station.

On the train.

Normal POV:

"I hate trains…" Natsu was moaning…

All the dragon slayers were in one section. All bunched up but motion sickness didn't affect Weiss, Blake, Raven, Zina and Erion much... They have had… well…. Hell like training to conquer their weakness and it paid off.

"It's pretty amusing to see the all mighty Sting all sick and weak..." Weiss laughed at Sting. Who was all sick. "Here I will make you feel better," she pulled his head down to her lap and let it rest there. "Better?"

"… kinda," Sting blushed.

Blake and Rogue were sitting together and Rogue rested his head on her shoulder.

Zina, Laxus and Orga sat together; Laxus was trying to fight his motion sickness off but failed…

"It would just be easier to know you guys out for the trip…" Zina stated it coldly.

"That would be very mean Zina…" Erion answered and looked at Natsu who is next to him and he had major problems.

Luckily Sting and Rogue were fine since they had … ahem a cure for it.

For the rest of the train trip Weiss just stared at Sting's face while occasionally played with his hair.

Sting POV

_Damn it… If I could move right now who knows what I would do? It feels pretty good having Weiss play with my hair…_

Weiss's POV

_His hair is so nice and soft… I wouldn't mind doing this every day._

Normal POV

Blake brushed Rogues hair out of his face and she let Frosch sit on her lap and sleep.

Lector and Glacy sat opposite of Weiss and Sting.

"Sleepy head…. We are almost there…" Weiss poked Sting's cheek making him moan in annoyance because his motion sickness came back.

Weiss and the others who weren't affected didn't exactly feel the best on a train they did get motion sickness but not that bad like the others.

When the train stopped (**authors note: He he I had to add this part**) Weiss poked Sting again but no respond so … she decided to kiss him on the cheek and see what he would've done… and it worked he shot up in surprise making Weiss laugh so badly she got cramps.

They walked to the resort which was fairly big, there was a beach, hot-springs (male, female and unisex.), a forest, mountains and a water-land (like Ryuzetsu Land.).

They got there and they had to decide who to room with or if they wanted to pay a little extra for a room for themselves they could but most paired up in three's or two or even fours.

Lucy, Levy and Cana in one room.

Kagura, Milliana and Erza one room.

Mirajane, Lisanna and Yukino.

Elfman wanted a room for himself because: "A REAL MAN DOES NOT SHARE A ROOM!"

Orga and Rufus.

Zina and Laxus because: They have a lot in common: Both like furry coats, rock music and lightning.

Freed, Bicslow and Evergreen Right next to Laxus and Zina's room.

Sylph, Lupa and Stella

Flora and Leafa.

Erwyn, Gray and Lyon: All ice mages and friends. (Erwyn is a tomboy for a reason…)

Rita and Bacchus because they both have alcohol (clearly Rita isn't aware that Bacchus is a pervert.)

Juvia by herself because Gray-sama was taken.

Iris alone because she likes the quiet.

Raven went with alone because she likes space.

"Who should I go with?" Weiss asked herself and Blake was asking herself the same question.

* * *

**Now…. who must Weiss go with? He he… (Perverted thought).**

**Tune in next time! Once again sorry for my horrible drawing.**

**Random information.**

**Weiss does find Sting attractive.**

**Blake likes Rogue… just a little… Ok maybe a lot.**

**Iris like poems and reading, she did sit next to Rufus on the train trip and she talked about random stuff. She now finds Rufus a tiny bit attractive and interesting.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER! I own nothing but my OC stuff T.T if I did I would make Sting have more screen time in the anime.**

**Warning: Language because of Zina once again… And a slight perverted scene…. And a (ok maybe a lot) kiss scenes (It's pretty detailed so I don't know about the rating …).**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The day of fun and love?**

**(Sorry for the long chapter)**

"Meh beats me… I am going alone because I am sick and tired of idiots annoying me when I sleep," Weiss had a flash back of the time when she was in the dorms and the girls kept on bothering her for every single thing.

"Well I like the quiet too so I will go alone," Blake got her room key and it was right next door to Rogue's room.

Sting and Rogue got single rooms (Sting's next to Weiss.)

And the other people got into pairs or three's.

Master Scorch was in a single room.

The rooms were nice and neat, many had windows and a balcony, a few beds or one large one, a few cupboards, a bathroom which had a shower, a bath and a toilet and the rooms also had a couch and a coffee table in front of it.

Zina and Laxus' room

"You have very little clothes for a girl," Laxus was amazed at the fact that Zina only had a little luggage which is few simple tee, a few tanks shirts, a few shorts and two swimsuits, towels (lots of small ones for training), fur lined jacket, running shoes, flops and her battle gear – scarf, arm guards, boots, tummy shirt, jacket, shorts and her "huge ass sword".

"I think I packed quite a lot… considering its only one week of fucking useless training it's quite a lot," Zina put everything nicely into the cupboard.

"Heh… You're not the usual girl then," Laxus said that and put everything of his…. Ok he stuffed everything into the cupboard.

"You need help putting that in the cupboard?" Zina raised an eyebrow, "I may not be the usual girl but I like a place to stay for a fucking week that is neat."

"Fine…." Laxus watched as Zina packed his things into the cupboard and she stopped at his fur coat.

"Where'd ya get it? Its fricking awesome," Zina packed it hanged it up in the cupboard.

"I forgot," Laxus was staring at Zina and thinking:

_Heh not the usual girl hey? Nice…. I like girls who are a little tough._

Gray, Erwyn and Lyon's room.

"Well all nice and neat," Erwyn gave a big smile (Like Natsu's smile.).

"Yeap," Gray said that and was in his underwear.

"Sure is," Lyon also was in his underwear… Then Erwyn joined the "underwear team" and stripped as well.

"Erwyn why are you in your underwear?" Gray was blushing as Lyon asked that.

"No reason in particular… Just because you guys are in as well."

"WAH!" They both didn't notice it and put their clothes on and so did Erwyn.

They looked around the room- it was neat and tidy with three beds first one was Lyon's second was Gray's and the last one by the window was Erwyn's.

Weiss's room OoO:

Weiss's POV

There was a knock on the door just as I finished unpacking.

I went to the door and to hell with the man I saw there.

"Hey Weissy," Sting said with his usual smirk.

"What do you want Stingy," I was annoyed by this particular man,_ I wonder what he is gonna ask this time._

"Since you are my servant for the first two days… I am going to make you sleep in my room…" Sting's smirk got wider.

"Fine. It's not like I have never been in a room with a guy before," I crossed my arms, then I got my clothes and went over next door to his room and settled everything down in an empty cupboard.

"One bed? Fine with me," I was not impressed about the fact that we had to share a bed but… I feared nothing so it was fine with me even it was sharing a bed with an arrogant pervert.

"Get changed we are going to the beach," I took his swimming trunks and threw it at his face.

"Ok if you say so," Sting was going to pull down his pants IN FRONT OF ME!

I looked away, grabbed my swimsuit (Bikini) which was a white one with a gold lining and went into the bathroom and changed. "You know that there's something called decency!"

"Geez, I was joking…." Sting was in his black trunks… I must say he does look extremely good in them.

A few minutes later I came out with my hair in a high ponytail only to find Sting staring at me… he was looking at me from head to toe, "Let's go."

"Huh? Oh…uh… sure," Sting was stuttering and he blushed,_ Man she looks good…._

A few minutes later:

Normal Point of view.

After everyone had packed out and was done with reorganizing the rooms they decided to have some fun at the beach and water –land because it was pretty early still (2:30pm).

Most people hanged out at the beach.

Zina was wearing a bikini but had her usual black jacket over herself and she just stared into the sea which creepy…. Scary eyes.

Soon Erion (he wore a pair of blue trunks) joined and he also starred with creepy eyes and a smile.

"What's up Zina?" Weiss walked over and spoke to her.

Blake who wore a black and red bikini and Raven wore a blue and pink bikini joined us.

"The sea… you know what master does with us when there is sea…." Zina was still staring.

"How fun?" Erion was being sarcastic.

"Why did you guys have to remind us of that?" Weiss also was staring now.

"That hell of training…." Raven dropped onto her knees.

"But at least we don't suffer motion sickness that bad anymore…" Blake was calm and stern but on the inside…. _Yea… that hell of training helped us but killed us in the process many times over…._

"Let's just have fun for now while we can…" Erion was trying his best to cheer us up; he was a kind person and would never see an upset girl and just leave it.

"Good point Nii-san," Zina walked away, she just walked along the beach and that was all she did.

"Well… good luck everyone on that training…" Erion ran off and joined Aki at the water-land.

"Well… See you guys," Weiss ran off to play volleyball with the other girls – she was on a team with Erza and Mirajane they were playing against Lucy, Cana and Kagura.

"Well…. We'll survive..." Blake walked to a shady spot ad started reading. Then Aki decided to poor water over her head which made her rampage on him.

"Well Blake is having fun there," Sting said while smirking, "Why don't you join her Rogue?"

"…." Rogue did not speak.

Soon after Blake whacked Aki on the head a few times she walked away and joined the volley ball team.

Zina was having a drink with Laxus.

Iris was listening to Rufus's poems and she was wearing a purple bikini with patterns on it.

Erwyn was with Gray and Juvia was stalking them.

"This place is just like Ryuzetsu land…" Gray stated and looked around the water land. It was indoors and was exactly like Ryuzetsu land.

"They were built by the same people but it is smaller than Ryuzetsu Land," Erwyn looked around.

"Hey want to go on that slide?" Gray blushed and remembered his experience last time… with Lyon which would've been fun if he went with a girl ahem… Erwyn.

"What's up with the naming sense? But sure why not?" Erwyn ran with Gray to the top of the "Love Love Slide" which was pretty much endless until one point where it drops the people into the pool.

"1… 2 … 3!" Gray and Erwyn jumped onto the slide on three. Then they held onto each other.

"WOOHOO!" Erwyn was on Gray's side and she was holding him very tightly._ Maybe he isn't that bad…..._

"Wow this is much more fun with you," Gray was smiling at Erwyn and she cuddled him.

After winning 10 matches in a row in volleyball Weiss decided maybe she should go into the water-land and she read out the sign.

"Ryuzetsu Land 2?" Weiss was tilting her head, "some naming sense… But they are the same company so I don't blame them…"

"Hey Weiss," Sting was blushing as he ran up to her.

"What do you want?" Weiss was not a happy…. She was still mad at Sting for scaring her by trying to pull his pants down in front of her.

"Wanna go on that slide?" Sting pointed at the 'Love Love slide.'

"Some name but sure… it looks pretty much endless. Are you sure? It's going to be fast and motion sickness…." Weiss looked at Sting.

"I won't get sick if I am having fun," Sting gave a cheesy smile.

"Well then let's go!" Weiss dragged Sting by the arm smiling as she ran to the slide.

"Ok…. This looks scary…" Weiss looked at the almost endless loops as she stood by the very top where it started.

"Hey… Look," Blake who was with Rogue pointed at Sting and Weiss who were hesitating whether to go or not.

"Wanna go?" Rogue gave a smile and then he ran there with Blake and when they reached the top… They pushed Weiss and Sting down the slide… In a very awkward position – Weiss was straddling Sting's lap and they both were blushing like crazy as they looked at each other's faces.

"Shame… I kinda feel bad now..." Blake looked at Rogue then they too jumped onto the slide with Blake sitting on Rogue's lap with her legs on left and her body on the right. She held onto Rogue's neck tightly and he put his arms around her.

"Uh… I can't really move right now so… I'm sorry?" Weiss looked at Sting's face.

"Well let's have fun and not worry," Sting gave another smile and put his hands on her waist.

"Of course and how are you feeling?" Weiss put her hands on his shoulders.

"Fine. Just fine! I told ya! Ha-ha!" Sting gave another smile.

Weiss smiled and she found him staring at her eyes.

Gray and Erwyn

"How long is this thing?!" Gray was blushing at the fact that Erwyn's chest (ahem breasts) was right against his side.

"Very! Aha-ha! This is so fun!" Erwyn was happy, very happy the happiest she had been in a long time. _He looks kinda cute from up close..._

"Yea it's fun!" Gray was laughing and then…. Erwyn kissed him on the cheek which made him stop laughing and go very red he was speechless for minutes.

Sting and Weiss….

"Well…. How awkward?" Weiss finally spoke as she found her forehead against Sting's.

The two were hugging much tighter now.

"…." Sting didn't' speak he just move his lips closer to hers ad she did the same and…. He kissed her.

It didn't last long for Sting to lick her lip begging for entrance to her mouth. When she denied it… he bit her lip and she had no choice but let him in, she put her hand on his cheek and her other at the back of his head and he explored every inch of her mouth with his tongue and she did the same. Then when the kiss broke Weiss immediately looked away then she put her head on his shoulder resting it there… she was even redder the word red can get and so was Sting.

"First kiss taken by you…." Weiss sighed and hugged him tighter.

"Same here," Sting also tightened his grip.

Blake and Rogue.

"Well…. It seems this thing was longer than I thought…" Blake was looking at Rogue's face, his hair was out of his face because of the air from the speed pushing it back. _He looks handsome like this..._

"Well it's pretty long but I don't mind at all…" Rogue lifted Blake's face up slightly with his index finger and gave her a gentle kiss on the lip.

Blake blushed and kissed him on the cheek… then that turned into a long lasting kiss on the lip.

Gray and Erwyn.

"We are gonna fall soon…" Erwyn pointed at the everlasting slide's exit that was about 100m away

"Yea," Gray gave her a kiss on the lip before they fell off the slide into a pool with no people in it.

Weiss and Sting

"The exit is near…. " Sting said that and they hugged tighter.

"It's gonna be embarrassing if someone saw us," Weiss was still red.

"What's so bad about the world knowing that you got a strong, hot, guild master as your boyfriend?" Sting had a smirk.

"Hey since when were we-" Weiss was cut off by a kiss.

"Since now…" Sting had a smile and then… BOOM! SPLASH! They fell into the pool with Erwyn and Gray staring at them from the side of the pool.

"WEISS HAS GOT A BOYFRIEND!" Erwyn ran off shouting that the whole time.

Weiss face palmed and got out of the pool being extremely cold and that's when Sting gave her a hug.

"Cold?" Sting was still pretty warm and he kept Weiss warm by hugging her.

"Yes… very… very c-c-c-cold…..." Weiss was shivering.

When they let go she shot a glare at Gray.

"You guys made the water cold didn't you?" Weiss was not happy.

"Erwyn's idea…. I just helped," Gray said that with hands up.

SPLASH! And out comes Rogue and Blake...

"Had fun?" Sting teased.

"Not as much as you did," Rogue replied.

"Of course I had more fun…. Right Weissy?" Sting smirked.

"Just shut up about that…." Weiss blushed.

"W-Weiss… you seem v-v-v-very red," Blake just had to state the obvious as she got out of the pool and she was shivering which made Rogue hug her.

"Aww, HEY ERWYN!" Weiss just had to do that, "BLAKE TOO!"

"OoOoOo! BLAKEY'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!" Erwyn ran all over the place.

At the pool:

"NO WAY! IN FUCKING HELL!" Raven was so shocked she was shouting… she never shouted unless … something extremely unbelievable happens.

"WHAT? ‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼" Aki was just confused and really shocked.

Meanwhile…

In the mean time…. Laxus and Zina were on the slide and they …. Were kissing…

"Well not a surprise for you to be rough in kissing as well?" Laxus laughed, "Just the way I like it." And he smirked.

"Heh…" Zina smirked back and continued to kiss him very roughly.

"Almost at the end…" Laxus said that and

SPLASH! They fell into the water.

The water was still cold but Zina was not affected.

"Wha-" Erwyn started running away shouting, "THE WORLDS GONNA END‼‼‼‼‼‼"

"Fools…." Zina said that with the cold mean look "fools…. They are fucking everywhere."

At the pool…

"AWWWW couple of cute white dragons!" Sylph was teasing.

"White dragons are not cute… they are pretty furious and they can eat people as well you know," Weiss was hanging with Sting as expected.

"BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG PROBLEM‼" Erwyn was shouting and running in circles, "THE WORLD HAS COME TO AN END!"

"What?" Erion asked while sitting with Natsu.

"Zina went on 'the slide' with that … Laxus-dude!" Erwyn was in a panic state.

"…" Erion stood up, "I think I should have a word with this Laxus person." Erion was not impressed.

"Chill Nii-san… it's not like I was forced…" Zina was dripping wet and she had her jacket back on.

"Oh seems like you have a protective brother there…" Laxus was with her and he had a smirk and he arms rested on Zina's shoulder earning a glare from Zina.

"Never arm rest on me…... or else I will break everyone bone in you," Zina said that as cold and mean as usual with her trademark scary eyes.

"One warning… Hurt Zina one bit… I will let you live in living hell," Erion said that in a creepy cold voice and cold scary eyes, "or else… it's all cool… just be nice to her." The he shook the water out of his head and asked, "I'm getting a drink anyone want one?"

"I would like one Nii-san," Zina said and walked over to Weiss and sting and messed their hair up, "aww how cute? A couple of baby dragons!" She laughed then took off her jacket and jumped into the pool. "And there's another cute couple of baby dragons!" she pointed at Rogue and Blake.

"Trust me Zina… one day I will murder you…" Weiss and Blake said that at the same time… they were not happy….

"Give it a try…." Zina was smirking.

A few hours later.

After everyone had eaten they went to the hot springs…

Ladies Hot springs.

"CUTE!" Sylph said that very loud.

"It's not cute…" Weiss said that with a blush.

"How nice…" Erza was poking Erwyn's cheeks.

"NO! I don't like Gray at all!" Erwyn blushed and gave up, "Ok fine… I give in… maybe I do BUT! Not that much…"

"But I heard that you kissed him!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yea yea so what? It was a peck on the cheek not like…. ahem… Miss over there…" Erwyn pointed at Weiss.

"So? At least Sting is nice and good looking, a sweetheart when he feels like being one and he is a guild master!" Weiss stuck out a tongue at Erwyn.

"At least I share a room with Gray..." Erwyn shoot back.

"By the way… I have to share a room with Mr Eucliffe because he said that I was his servant for the first two days…." Weiss said that with cheeky voice.

"Well what is Rogue like?" Flora and Leafa said in unison.

"Kind, quiet, dark at times, a sweetheart and a lot more…" Blake said that and stood up and got a towel, "I'm leaving… too many people here…" She wrapped the towel around herself and left.

"Zina-sama!" Lupa was fangirling over Zina and asking random questions.

"Fuck off or I will skin you alive and make a coat out of your pets," Zina shot a glare and Lupa kept quiet.

"Well you get to share a room with him…" Weiss smiled.

After that the girls spoke about random stuff.

Gents Hot spring.

"So when will the wedding be held?" Makarov teased Laxus and it worked.

"…..." Laxus was getting stormed by questions and so was Sting and Rogue.

"So what does Weiss kiss like?" Aki teased.

As they were being stormed by questions…. Some people were spying on the ladies next door…

But they were found by Zina and Erza… Who both suggested to allow them to join.

A few hours later.

When everyone was in their rooms….

Sting's room.

Weiss's POV

"Well I'm gonna sleep… I's been a long day and I am tired…..." Weiss was in a pjs dress that that a lace around the edges and it was black with pink laces.

"Yea…." Sting was in his boxers.

"Please put clothes on…" Weiss blushed at the many perverted thoughts that ran through her mind.

"I sleep in this…. All the time, ask Rogue," Sting was next to her.

"Fine… " Weiss brushed her teeth and Sting had already did so before.

"You… Me…. Bed…. Now!" Sting said that in a low voice which made Weiss blush a lot.

"…" Weiss went and got in and slept on the side only to feel Sting's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Night…." Sting nuzzled his face by the crook of Weiss's neck as he said that, "you smell nice…."

"Night as well and you also smell nice," Weiss closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

Gray, Erwyn and Lyon's room.

"You know…. If you want to change rooms it's not too late," Lyon was teasing.

"No it's not like we are gonna do anything…." Erwyn was in pjs in her bed already.

"Well it's like the first day…" Gray blushed and he was in boxers and he looked at Erwyn.

"If that's what you want," Lyon was also in boxers and was in bed and he switched off the lights and everyone in that room slept in peace… except a few snores from the guys though.

Rogue's room.

Blake decided to join Rogue.

The two didn't speak. Blake cuddled with Rogue and Frosch was with the other exceeds in the 'Exceed Headquarters' name given by Lily.

Rogue had his arms around Blake and they were already asleep.

Zina and Laxus' room…

"Wanna join me?" Laxus like the other guys… he slept in boxers only.

"If you beg me…" Zina was in bed and was going to sleep.

"Heh cheeky…. I guess it's a no then…" Laxus said and closed his eyes.

"I like my own bed when I sleep," Zina still had the scary eyes. She laid down and fell asleep soon and so did Laxus.

* * *

**Sorry if it sucked… I had a feeling people would hate this one for everyone getting together in ONE chapter.**

**Random Information.**

**Erwyn's magic – Ice make was learnt from an aunt of hers who is now deceased.**

**Her style of ice make is Mystic Ice Make, and her type is Dynamic-Ice Make**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Feari Teru! Only my oc stuff **

**Warning…. The usual language.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Second day…... 5 more to go!**

3:00am

Weiss's POV

It was really early but I knew that master wanted us to train in the morning and have fun during the day when it was hot.

Sting was still asleep and he looked pretty cute. I had to try and slip out without waking him up because he had an arm around me.

I carefully moved his arm but he woke up.

"Hmmm… where are you going?" Sting said in a sleepy voice.

"To do some training with my guild, you carry on sleeping..." I plated a kiss on his forehead and got up.

"I'm gonna come with," he was still sleepy and I am not going to let him come with.

"You Mr Eucliffe…. Will be sleeping and it's an order! No arguments what so ever or else you will be in hell," I literally commanded him as I got into my white tank top and blue training shorts.

"You Mrs Future-Eucliffe…. Will be staying with me for a few more minutes then I will sleep in peace," Sting still had his eyes closed but he was still as cocky as usual.

"Since when was I ever going to marry you?" I said this and sat on the bed and played with his hair and planted another kiss then left him to sleep in peace.

Zina's POV

_Shit…... It's going to be the hell like training of conquering motion sickness now… I fucking hate that crap. Hopefully master does something else… And I fucking hate mornings where I have to wake up so fucking early._

I had to take off my pjs top and pants then put on my training clothes which was a white tank top and black training shorts.

I didn't even think about the fact that Laxus was awake so I changed without going into the bathroom…. But I was wrong he actually watched me change.

"…. I swear I will fucking skin you alive," I said this in my usual mean voice with my usual cold scary glare.

"How can I sleep when there's a free strip show?" Laxus smirked and closed his eyes again.

"…..." I ignored his comment but I knew that he was kind deep inside.

"See ya suckers later," I left the room.

Laxus smiled and waved bye and I gave a VERY RARE smile and waved.

"Heh, tough girl seems to have a kind side too…" Laxus continued his slumber after she had left.

Erwyn's POV

_Ok! As quiet as possible… as softly as possible…._

I got into my training clothes which was like the other girls ones and I had to sneak to Gray and give him a kiss on the head before sneaking past Lyon and out the door.

Blake's POV'

_And the training starts. I hate waking up so early…._

I slipped out of bed and got my training gear but Rogue was up when I moved.

"Where you going?" Rogue was still very sleepy, but I don't blame him though. Anyone up at this time would be except ones who have survived masters training.

"Training… meet you at breakfast," I left and Rogue continued to sleep after I had left.

Erion's POV

I was already up… But man… it's pretty crazy with these guys from the other guilds… I looked at Natsu-san and Elfman-san who ended up with us.

I got up and changed to a black top and white training shorts.

"Man…. I hate this…" I was moaning but I had my usual sweet voice and a smile.

_Apparently to Elfman-san it's manly to not smile so much and act tougher but…. I personally think that making everyone around me happy with my smile is better than being manly. And my morel of life is never hurt people, animals or anything that has feelings in anyway unless they have harmed my family members or caused pain or suffering to other living things with feelings. Well time to go to train._

I slipped out tip toeing past Elfman because he was too big to go over. Natsu –san was snoring like thunder…

Outside on the beach:

Weiss's POV

"OK lucky for you guys…. No anti-motion sickness training but we will be doing physical muscle training by running up and down the coast with… iron bars in these straps strapped to your legs, arms and waist," Master Scorch was serious… but at least no anti motion sickness training.

The S-class started off with one bar in every strap while the others only had one in each of their legs.

We had to run and master kept on pulling people out to add bars.

After 20 minutes the number of bars were like this:

Zina: 4/arm or wrist, 2 waist and 4/leg.

Erion: same as Zina

Me: 3/arm, 3 waist and 4/leg

Blake: same as me.

Raven: 2 all

Aki: 1/arm, 2 waist and 2/leg

Flora and Leafa: one all.

Erwyn: 3/per arm, 1 waist and 2/leg.

Sylph: 1 all.

Stella and Lupa: 2 all

We kept on running and running and running until it was like…. 5 am but we had time to rest in between but during that time Zina, Erion, Blake, Aki and I kept on running so now we've trained more than the others.

"Wow… so that's S-class?" Erwyn was amazed that we were still in one piece after all that training.

Zina had a towel over her head and she had poured cold water over herself. Erion had a wet towel over his head. I had a towel around my neck and I was drinking water and Blake did the same while Aki was fooling around in the sea.

"He never grows up…" Zina was kinda annoyed by his goofiness but it always took away the tense atmosphere.

We all got back to our rooms and I decided to take a shower … Only to be annoyed by Sting knocking on the door every two minutes.

"No! You can't! You -" I was not happy by his action.

"Well I needed my stuff that I left in here earlier on, sorry," Sting was being sweet and luckily he didn't bother to look or anything he just left after getting what he needed.

"Well your turn to shower dope head," I came out in a towel… but I had my strapless bra and normal panties on so it wasn't like the end of the world if the towel dropped.

Sting had his mouth open.

"What?" I had an eyebrow raised, "I thought I was going to be Mrs Future Eucliffe." I teased him and tossed his towel at him.

"Oh nothing… you look really nice that's all, I'm just glad I got to meet you," he had a sweet smile.

A few minutes late he came out also in a towel I was in a clean set of my training outfit. And I went over and gave him a kiss on the cheek while I hugged him. His hair was wet so the water got onto my face.

_Man but I gotta admit that he looks so hot when his hair is wet._

Later that day

12:00pm

Normal POV

"Man I'm beat!" Natsu moaned because he was tired from all the training he did.

"Shouldn't you guys be training?" Lucy asked the Demons.

"We ran for fucking 3 hours with iron weights strapped to our limbs and waist…. Then we did sit ups and pushups and then a whole lot more shit," Zina replied in her usual voice. In fact even meaner and scarier because Lucy annoyed her.

"I think that's enough training for us but some train even more… Like Weiss and Sting there… but I'm not too sure if they are training or having a moment there," Erwyn pointed at Weiss and Sting sparing.

Erwyn then went to train with Erion for her strength of her Ice-make.

"OK," Erwyn got into the ice make stance, "Ice-make…." A rather large magic circle appeared beneath her and then, "Dragon!" a large dragon that looked just like a real dragon that had frosted wings, iced talons and other features that looked just like a real ice-dragon appeared from that magic circle.

Erion used his Flame God's Bellow which melted down most of the ice and the rest shattered.

"Man no good…." Erwyn then started making random things like Yetis, Centaurs, Phoenixes and other random things for quite a while until she gave up.

"No use," Erwyn sighed, "Can't beat you yet."

"Better luck next time," Erion smiled and helped her up and joined Zina in running more.

Weiss was looking at the bruises she got from the iron bars.

"Wow…. Some training you guys did," Sting bent over and looked at her bruised ankles.

"Yeap, now...," Weiss went and jumped on Sting's back, "run 100 times up and down the beach."

"What the?" Sting was a little confused at her sudden demand.

"Just kidding…" Weiss poked him on the cheek, "let's go get a drink."

"OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo," Flora and Leafa said at the same time, "Sting and Weiss sitting a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Then the two ran away knowing that Weiss would skin them alive.

"…..." Weiss got off Sting's back and gave him a kiss.

"Like that?" Weiss joked.

"…...CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!" Flora and Leafa were super hyper active today and it was not a good thing.

After each person had trained and were all tired they went to go have a swim.

Ichiya was running in his speedo, Trimens were flirting, Elfman was with Evergreen blabbing about manliness while Ever continuously whacked him with her fan shouting: "Otoko, Otoko, Otoko is that all you can say?!", Sting and Weiss were in the pool, Zina and Laxus were drinking on the side, Blake and Rogue was Frosch, Lector was arguing with Glacy over who was the better dragon slayer.

Erion was with Aki, Erwyn was with Natsu threatening that she would rip his head off if he didn't stop blasting fire everywhere.

Erza was having cake with Kagura and Sylph. Milliana was fighting with Lupa over cats vs. dogs/wolves.

Lupa's POV

"Dogs have higher senses than cats – they can smell better, hear better and they can bit!"

"Cats are cute! They have good eyes! They are fast! They are just awesome! Just looks at them!" Milliana pointed at the Exceeds.

"Those aren't cats... they're exceeds," I was literally going to murder her.

Zina's POV.

"Hey Sparky," Ok I gave him a lame nickname, "Look…." I pointed at Freed and Bicslow who was acting stupid and getting shouted at by Stella who argued that I was stronger than Laxus.

"You're also a sparky you know?" Laxus smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Still it's your new name now…." I was still having my usual features – scary eyes and cold voice.

"Can't you be cuter?" Laxus was teasing me and surprisingly each time it works.

"What like this?" I leaned on Laxus hugging his arm.

"Yes," Laxus smiled.

"Best dreams mother fucker," I let go and gave him a friendly punch on the arm.

Blake's POV

I was leaning on Rogue and reading a book while he just stayed quiet until he finally spoke.

"I'm going to have a drink coming with?" Rogue asked and I nodded.

Erwyn's POV

I was running and going crazy on Natsu-san. And he was getting along well with me. In fact he was my new best friend he was funny and kind and not to mention he was just plain AWESOME!

Too bad he and Gray didn't get along. Well… Unless Erza-san was around that is.

"You flame brain," Gray was arguing with him again over silly things.

"YOU IDIOTS!" I whacked them on the head so they would shut up and then I ended up in the brawl as well and Zina had to electrocute us to stop us.

Later that day

Normal POV

"Let's go star gazing in the mountains and then we can train in the mountains the next day," Master Makarov suggested.

"SURE!" Erwyn liked hiking.

"Well it's gonna be a loooooooooooooooooooooong hike up the mountain though and we can have dinner up there," Stella added on.

"Sounds great," Erza nodded.

"We can hunt for stuff up there!" Lupa was jumping.

"'N shooting practice," Rita was kinda drunk like usual.

"Well I wouldn't mind…" Blake wasn't reading FOR ONCE IN HER FLIPPEN LIFE!

"Let's get packing!" Aki ran into his room and packed all the hiking needs.

The others soon went to their rooms and packed as well.

Weiss POV

I packed: Shorts, towel, shirt, and underwear, swimsuit for in case and some other basics and a jacket.

Sting packed…... a shirt and pants and swimming trunks and a towel.

We both had comfortable clothes and shoes on.

Zina's POV

I didn't pack much jacket, swimsuit and towel and clothes.

Laxus had the same.

Normal POV

Everyone packed a set of clean clothes, towel, swimsuit and something warm.

Some others packed some other things we would need.

Then everyone left for the hike up the mountain.

A lot of people were moaning while others just went on.

"My legs huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt," Lucy was moaning.

"Can someone carry me?" Jenny moaned as well.

"Get your asses moving and shut up," Zina was not impressed…. She was pretty annoyed by weak people who moan 24/7.

Erwyn was fooling around.

Blake was walking with her hands in her jackets pockets.

Rogue was with Sting in total silence.

Weiss was with Aki and arguing over something.

After a long time of hiking (3 hours) they arrived at the waterfall at near the top.

"Wow it's beautiful!" Wendy said in excitement.

"Not bad but I've seen better," Zina wasn't all that impressed after she does train by waterfalls very often.

After setting everything down. They went fishing and searching for fruits in the mountain… of course Happy and Natsu fished.

The ladies helped cook and do other things when others like Zina slacked off and slept in a tree.

They all ate the fish and had some fruit. Then they told ghost stories but none of them worked to scare anyone that's when….

"Make Nee-chan go… she can scare anyone in this world… except Zina that is," Raven suggested.

"Why me?" Blake was not amused.

"Because you read horror novels since like 12…" Everyone sweat dropped as Raven said this.

After Blake had told the creepy story literally everyone was freaked out.

Later on they found a nice spot for star gazing.

Zina was in a tree with Laxus.

Erwyn on the grass with Gray.

Sting had his arm around Weiss.

Blake leaned on Rogue.

Lisanna and Natsu sat together.

Jenny and Hibiki were sitting together.

Elfman was shouting: "STAR GAZING IS MANLY" while getting shouted back at by Ever.

Juvia was cursing Erwyn.

And the rest all sat or lied somewhere on the grass.

After star gazing everyone went to sleep and cuddled together.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for the yesterday and today because I couldn't access my account : /**

**Random Information:**

**Sylph Windrunner:**

**Likes: Seeing people suffer e.g. Getting scolded, beaten up, punishment ECT.**

**Nice breezes.**

**Cats.**

**Dislikes: None….**

**Favourite Foods: Apples.**

**Least favourite foods: none.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail only my OCs.**

**Warnings: Slight language.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Mountain and forest training.  
**

The next morning some people went to go get breakfast fruits and clean water while others gathered plants that can replace soap.

Once fruits and all needed items were assembled they ate: Packed bread, wild fruits and drank some tea.

After eating we were allowed to bathe in the water fall and the river which caused many problems because of the guys:

"Are you sure this is ok?" Lucy whined as she covered herself.

"Yes," Zina cleansed herself and got out to dry herself and put on clothes and her trade mark jacket.

"Water feels nice," Weiss said while diving under the water and coming back up.

Meanwhile...

"Move your head!" Natsu whispered hoping no one heard him.

"Shhh!" Gray put a hand over Natsu's mouth.

And yes... all the boys were peeking except a few like Sting, Erion, AKi, Laxus, Rufus, Rogue and Orga.

"Got good control hey Laxus?" Makarov teased.

"Heh... I got my own personal one to look at," Laxus was referring to Zina.

After trying to peek at the girls and they had extremely bad luck of bumping into Zina who walked out the bushes fully dressed.

"You guys really have death wishes don't you?" Zina shot the deadliest glare and they all ran away except the ones who were innocent.

Zina grabbed Laxus by the collar and practically dragged him away just to give him a nice kiss on the lips.

After all the drama of the peeking thing they started their training.

They had a schedule of what training they must do according to Zina these are very important:

Stamina – To be able to run in the forest non-stop is important.

Concealing yourself – hide from monsters or guards.

Speed and Agility – for battle use as some monsters aren't very speedy but there are a few odd ones which are extremely fast.

Magic energy – the higher the better some monsters steal your Magic.

First Aid – there are times where you will get hurt and you must be able to sort it out yourself.

Strength – to carry a load of stuff.

Everyone did training to strengthen their weaknesses that were mentioned then they had to do teamwork training.

"Alright then… Everyone will be put into make shift teams. Here is a box there are headbands of different colours, the people with the same colours with cooperate with you in this training session. So here you go," Master Makarov said as he held out a sack with head bands in it there was: green, blue, red, yellow, orange, pink, black, white, gray and purple.

Everyone drew a head band:

Blue: Elfman, Gajeel, Sherry, Eve and Kagura.

Red: Lyon, Mirajane, Cherlia, Ren and Alzack.

Yellow: Gray, Flora, Iris, Yuka and Stella.

Orange: Leafa, Tobi, Bisca, Lisanna and Aki.

Purple: Bacchus, Lucy, Orga, Hibiki and Raven.

Black: Weiss, Rogue, Erion, Freed and Wendy.

White: Blake, Sting, Evergreen, Zina and Cana.

Green: Rufus, Sylph, Laxus, Bicslow, and Rita.

Pink: Jura, Natsu, Erza, Milliana and Jenny.

Gray: Erwyn, Juvia, Yukino, Ichiya and Levy.

Exceed Squad (Obvious..): Happy, Carala, Lily, Nichiya, Frosch, Lector, Cheryl and Glacy.

(**Sorry if I left out some people!**)

"The Exceeds will try sneaking into the teams "base" and take the file of paper with writing on it and not get caught by the team. Now every team will have a leader, the leader's head band has a mark on it and everyone will obey their orders. Your mission is to "hunt" down the other teams by stealing their amulets that the leader will hold once your amulets are all lost you will try get some back, each team starts with 10 which can be given to anyone in the group or one person keeps then all, the team with the most amulets win. The team who loses their file will lose 2 amulets in the end. The rules of getting amulets are simple – you just have to fight and try spot them then try get it, everyone has the right to take the amulet regardless where you hide it. Your objective is to get amulets not injure the people so use your time wisely .All teams are to build a base in the forest and mountain, your base may be anywhere you must conceal it well as the Exceeds will be taking the files that you must hide within the base. The time limit is 48 hours. Best of luck brats," Master Makarov explained and everyone got into the teams and decided their attack formation.

"Also to add onto that," Master Scorch started, "the most damage you are allowed to do is to knock them out and if there's only one member of the enemy team standing they must give the amulet to you and it will be their job to help the ones knocked out."

The Captains/Leaders are:

Blue: Kagura.

Red: Lyon.

Yellow: Gray.

Purple: Hibiki.

Orange: Lisanna.

Black: Weiss.

White: Blake.

Green: Laxus.

Pink: Erza.

Gray: Erwyn.

As soon as they were given the file of information on the mages that are in this training: the information contains magic type, height and some other useless stuff like personality. This file is the Exceeds objective of this "mission". Next they got their amulet which was a gemstone on a chain and a random member holds it.

Blake's POV.

I had set our base in a cave near the waterfall, the files were hidden behind some rocks. The other supplies we got: blanket, bowels, pot, towels and some other useless stuff. The amulets give off a small but distinct magic energy and they smell kinda funny so I guess that's how we spot them.

Zina had four of our amulets, Sting and I had two each and Cana and Evergreen each got one

"Well what are we gonna do cap?" Cana asked.

"Scout the area so we know the places in our territory well enough to ambush people who come here," I stated and left.

"Well I guess I have no choice but to obey," Sting sighed

"Whatever…." Zina was not amused at the fact that she had to obey someone but she had to.

We checked out the area and remembered important places where we can ambush and hide.

Weiss's POV

I made the base in the thickest part of the forest where little light can shines because of the branches and leaves covering the top, so the Exceeds flying around the top won't see the base. The file is hidden in a hollow tree where all our supplies are stacked and then the hole was covered by a bush that I dug up and replanted it in front of the hole. We dug for holes so it would make good hiding spots for ourselves at night when we cover up by leaves it looks natural since there were a lot of leaves on the ground because of a heavy rain. We didn't have to worry about rain and stuff because it was pretty well covered up by trees.

"OK now our base is all set. And needed resources are all secured, we can move out to try find the others. We are probably the safest since this part of the forest can make great hiding spots for ourselves," I said and crossed my arms and looked around the area.

Rogue, myself, Freed had two amulet and Erion held three because he was the strongest and Wendy had one because she doubted herself in carrying more than one.

"Let's go…" Rogue said.

We went and looked around the area for other teams and we found Lisanna's team and we got two amulets because they got Freed's one by surprise since they had Bisca and Aki as long range which was pretty troublesome.

We retreated and hid in the bushes and we hunted for more people but no luck.

Erwyn's POV.

Our base was near the river in the trees. I hid the file in the leaves of the trees and our supplies are covered by leaves and the hung in the places where the leaves are in branches.

_This Juvia person is hell annoying….._

Juvia was going on and on and on and on about me being her love rival… and me trying to get Gray-'sama' but honestly.. I'm not her rival anymore… I have GOT 'her' Gray.

"Love Rival‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼!" Juvia was screaming at me non-stop until she was ordered to shut up.

"I sense a dangerous Parfum between you two. Men~" Ichiya posed as he stated that.

And Ichiya was also an annoying one… at least he is funny at times.

"Let's move out!" I jumped down the tree and leaded the way to search for the people… _Man but it sucks… I wish we had our cloaks… it would be much easier hiding with those on._

Lyon's POV

I stetted our base camp near a rather big tree in the forest and hid the file behind some dirt and put our things on top of it and I also messed up some other places with dirt so it's not suspicious that that part was a little raised.

"Shall we go?" Mirajane asked and I nodded.

We left for searching for the teams. And our whole team had an amulet.

We had very bad luck in running into Laxus's team but they only got on amulet.

Erza's POV.

I set my base in the grassy field. The grass was high so we hid everything in the grass and the files I kept under a rather large rock.

"As expected of Erza-dono to make our camp here," Jura said and looked around, the grass was so long it almost covered him!

"Er-chan is the best!"Milliana said in a catty manner

"Well... Just don't burn everything here Natsu," I shot him a death glare and he said aye like Happy would.

"Alright… MOVE OUT!" I shouted and we all went out searching for the other teams, we ran into the purple team lead by Hibiki and scored ourselves three amulets.

Glacy's POV

"So let's fly in the sky and search for the bases," Lily said.

"Aye sir!" Happy jumped.

"Fro agrees!" Frosch said while wriggling with his arms in the air.

"Whatever let's just get going losers," Lector crossed his arms.

"Well let's hurry already," Carala was impatient.

"Ok let's move out then!" _I must say…. The Lector-cat is pretty cute and nice…_

We flew in the air and searched but no good… we found a base but we didn't find any file of any sort. We also searched in the most unexpected places but no good…. We didn't find a single thing.

Nightfall:

Normal POV

The teams found ways to secure their needs for food and water.

Weiss's POV

After my team eating I decided to go around the place and see if I can spot the other team's bases.

I decided to patrol the area and you know who I had to bump into in the middle of the flippen night?! Sting…. _WHY IN THE FUCKING EARTHLAND IS HE HERE?!_

"Hey Weissy….." Sting had a smirk that told you he was up to no good.

"What on Earthland do you want?" I was not impressed at the fact that I have had bad luck for the past few days, "my amulet is with someone else so sorry…."

"Well then if you want to know what I want… easy…" Sting came over and kissed me on the forehead and hugged me and I of course hugged back.

"Well… I guess we can have some fun when we get back…" I said and let go of him and he let me go as well and we walked away from each other.

"See ya, I won't hold back in fighting you next time," Sting said as he disappeared into the forest.

I returned to the camp and switched with Erion to go patrol.

Next morning.

Weiss's POV

We went up against the blue team and this is what happened:

Black: Weiss, Rogue, Erion, Freed and Wendy.

We went up against the blue team: Elfman, Gajeel, Sherry, Eve and Kagura and this is what happened:

Kagura had her gravity to stop Erion but he wasn't that affected by her gravity so he still moved.

Rogue fought Gajeel.

I had to exterminate the 'man' of the team.

Sherry had an advantage of the terrain as she had the trees to turn into dolls.

Eve fought Wendy.

"Sky dragon…. ROAR!" Wendy used her breath attack on Eve's White Fang.

"TAKE-OVER: WERE TIGER!" Elfman shouted as I attacked him with my Holy Ray then I had to whack him real hard on the head. Then I snuck a hand into his pocket and got two amulets.

Rogue and Gajeel were fighting really seriously…

"RETREAT!" I shouted and every retreated into the forest where they won't be able to find us.

Normal POV

After all the battles to get the amulets the training ended with everyone slightly injured as they tried not to destroy too much land or harm the others.

The scores are as follows:

Blue: Kagura – 8

Red: Lyon - 9

Yellow: Gray – 9

Purple: Hibiki -5

Orange: Lisanna - 8

Black: Weiss - 14

White: Blake - 14

Green: Laxus - 14

Pink: Erza – 11

Gray: Erwyn - 8

Teams who lost their files:

Purple

Red

Orange

Pink

Gray

"With this…. We have a tie between three teams but you brats all did very well," Makarov clapped.

"The tie is between green, black and white," Master Scorch announced, "the actual objective of this was team cooperation. This worked very well in getting everyone together as a team."

After that everyone got down the mountain and headed for the hot springs to relax and then had some fun.

**A bit of a boring chapter but next chapter is going to have a lemon (: D) thanks for the view!**

**I didn't make the fight scenes very long because it would take up far too much time for a training session and I wanted to get the story to the war of legal vs. dark guilds so I am rushing the training so sorry if it sucks but I promise it will get better at the war! And sorry for like not updating I am busy these days and I was fixing up typos in the story.**

**Random information:**

**Flora and Leafa Vonderrand.**

**(Noticed that I didn't really introduce them in the first few chapters.)**

**The two twins looks exactly the same and they even wear the same clothes: Black dress and black sandals with their long, straight pink hair loose and it reaches their waist.**

**The two use plant magic and flower magic and both have several unison raids due to the fact that they have perfect synchronization in magic wavelengths.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok there is a few changes in the past chapters: I have fixed all mistakes :D**

**And there will be a lemon and Weiss's history revealed in this chapter you would have to read until the end of the flashback because it holds Weiss's history which is pretty interesting. And there's a part at the end of the lemon so just find it and skip the lemon**

**Warning….Lemon….**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Back to the resort and the dragon claims the dragoness.**

Normal POV

The others gathered at the beach and have booze and other alcohol and have fun. But Weiss decided to stay in and rest because she wasn't fond of alcoholic drinks.

Weiss's POV.

I was wearing a white button up shirt and some black shorts. I had very bad resistance to alcohol so I would get drunk in seconds.

I sat in the couch of the room Sting and I now shared as I returned the other room since that bastard made me stay and I really wanted to stay now.

As soon as I closed my eyes I started to have a flash back of my past.

Flash back.

I was still little at that time I had the lightest skin tone, the whitest hair and the lightest blue eyes a human could get…. I was about 4 or 5.

I woke up cold and freezing in white snow and there was red blood on the snow – my head was bleeding. It seems like I can't remember anything…. _My head hurts…. Why am I here? How did I get here? Who am I and what is my name? I'm cold….. someone help…. Anyone…._ I couldn't hold up any longer… I looked around and noticed I was in a forest and there was a cliff. I ran around shouting for help then…. A warm breath hit my back and a deep feminine voice called out.

"What do we have here?OH! A HUMAN CHILD!" I looked back and noticed it was a large white dragon… she had her head lowered to the ground and she was the most beautiful thing in my life. She was large and had white scales, huge talons and teeth, she had a line of fur going down her back and she had the most beautiful blue eyes but she had a nasty bite mark with white patterns on her neck.

"Worry not child…. I am Valkeadorano, Valkea for short. Where do you come from and what is your name?" Valkea asked in a sweet voice.

"I don't remember anything… not even my name…" I shivered.

"Well then… I am now your new mother," Valkea said she took me to a cave so bug that she could fit and another dragon.

"Well…. You need a name…." She was in deep thought, "How about… Weiss…. The first four letters of my mate's name and since it meant white… I think it suits you just great! And Nieve as your last name meaning snow since you were found in snow and you are as pure and white as snow.… Weiss Nieve…. White Snow."

"Weiss… Nieve…" I smiled , "I like that name!"

"Well shall I teach you magic? Dragon slaying magic," Valkea still had her head at the same level as me she was very sweet and kind towards me.

"y-yes!" I couldn't respond properly.

She looked at my ragged white dress and spoke, "hmm…. Seems like we would need a plan for your clothes…. I guess I can go ask Weisslogia for some help, he has had a human child for a while now."

I grew up with her as my mom… She was the kindest person I know but the most brutal trainer.

A few years later:

"No, No,No not like that!" Valkea was trying to teach me holy ray but I failed but I kept on trying until… I had some progress which was like 50 rays or at most…. 80. I managed to learn all the other techniques but this one… but I soon gave up on it and trained my other skills to perfect them.

One day she flew to get something and returned with an earring… it was a metal pendant on a metal ring not very flashy but cool but why only one?

"This one is for you, your future mate wears the other one." She explained but I was confused at that time.

"Oh.. ok…" I put it on my left ear.

"Listen kid… one day when you meet him you will know its him," Valkea said.

Flash back Ends.

(**start of lemon.**)

After having that flash back Sting had walked in the room he smelt a little alcoholic but it wasn't strong.

He walked over and sat next to me on the couch and I opened my eyes and moved closer to him.

"Still going to refuse to be my mate?" Sting smirked.

"Yes…" I joked and kissed him on the lip and he clearly didn't waste anytime as he soon licked my bottom lip. I let him in but fought for dominance but gave up.

The once simple kiss turned heated and rough. I felt him grope my butt and he moved up and undid the buttons on my shirt as he did so. Within another minute I was shirtless and he removed my bra with one hand. When he did all this we didn't break the kiss then when he groped my breasts and messaged them. I let out a moan which satisfied him a lot. He broke the kiss and bit into the soft skin of the nape of my neck. It didn't only hurt but it burnt.

Flash back

"Dragon slayers inherit the habits and instincts of dragons…"

Flash back end.

He picked me up and carried me to the bed and laid me there

Soon after many kisses and touches we are now fully undressed and he was hovering over me. He then slowly inserted his member into me as I moaned in both pain and pleasure. It was huge….. almost ridiculously so… It hurt like hell.

Sting moaned as he started to move, "You're really tight," were the only words he managed to say in between all the moans.

"It hurts…." I was biting my lower lip and thanks to my sharp teeth it started bleeding.

He started thrusting in and out of me faster and harder. At first the pain was unbearable then pleasure filled my body as I moaned more and more. Then I climaxed and gave a loud moan as I did so. Soon after I climaxed he did as well.

(**End of lemon**)

"Heh…. You know how good to feel having the All-Mighty-Captain-Weiss like this under me?" Sting smirked as he pulled out and laid next to me on the bed.

We were both out of breath and sweating. I had a really red face.

"You know how good it feels to have the Arrogant-Guild-Master-of-Sabertooth going crazy for me?" I always had a come back for every argument I had in my life.

"Let's take a shower…Together…." Sting sat up and looked at me.

"Fine ..." I got up and we went to the shower.

After showering we changed to our clean clothes and sat in the couch and spoke about random things.

Meanwhile….. A cave in mountainous…

"Heh…. Seems like your brat's got my daughter…. Weisslogia…" A dragon's voice rang out into the forest that surrounded the cave.

Back to the hotel.

"Well having that Rita, Cana and Bacchus were having a drinking contest…. Bacchus is the only one standing…" Sylph said, "So Bacchus comes first then Rita second and Cana third right?"

"Yeap… seems that way," Mirajane responded in a cheerful manner like usual.

Zina was sitting on the sand staring into the ocean with rather rare calm eyes that she never had before.

"Maybe… Zina isn't all that scary…"Aki looked at Zina's face.

"Told you guys that she was really nice… No one believed me," Erion said in the usual calm kind voice of his.

"I wouldn't say nice yet…."Aki stretched.

"Well we might all die in this little war…" Raven was dark… very, very dark.

"Don't put it that way….." Lupa _I am little concerned as well since Zina and Erion couldn't go in and come out 100% safe not mentioning the fact that they never went too far._

"Worry not…." Blake said, "we'll have others together there… We should be fine unless something unexpected happens."

" Not very reassuring …" Flora said and looked at Leafa looked at each other as if she had seen a ghost.

"Well why don't the three of us have a match tomorrow?" Lyon suggested to Erwyn and Gray.

"Sure… not like I am scared or anything," Erwyn was pretty confident.

"Bring it on!" Gray wasn't going to back off.

"But you two better not team up….." Lyon walked away leaving two very angry people chasing after him.

After a little while longer everyone went to their rooms and went to sleep.

Meanwhile with the dark guilds base: the undead forest.

Little by little the forest spreads little by little the curse spreads. The land dies as the curse plague of the curse spreads… little by little... life no longer exists in this part of the world… Replaced by undead beasts, demonic beings…. And a dragon of death….

As the plague of the undead spreads the amount of infected land increases and the amount of casualties increase.

Undead beasts that soar the skies.

Demonic beings that come from nightmares.

A dragon never seen in history.

A curse that has never been known to mankind.

An illness with no cure spread by the demons.

Dark mages united…

Land dying…

Lives stolen…. And life can no longer exist within this land that the curse has reached

Will our mages be able to conquer and defeat the master minds of such evil?

And will they be able to survive?

Find a cure and undo the curse?

The day of war between legal and dark…. Good and evil... Dragon and Dragon slayers… Beasts and human… is nearing….. in two days…. The war unfolds… two more days of peace for our mages… two more days of happiness until hell enters their lives….

A nightmare that Carala is having:

The mages gathered in a forest full with dead trees and bones. Sting was crying at a dead body of Weiss. Blake was bleeding, everyone was injured….. or dead….Natsu was shouting then demons appeared and attack everyone Gildarts was there too…. The rest started escaping out the forest…. Only a few left of the 51 mages and 8 Exceeds who went….

End of nightmare

The Exceeds' room

Carala's POV

_What was that? I have a really bad feeling about this war….. I think I shouldn't worry too much…. After all, all my premonitions are always wrong when Natsu or someone saves the day…. But it's… just disturbing how…. Everyone died… even Gildarts was there… Natsu, Laxus and even Erza… Not to mention the others._

"What's wrong Carala?" Happy woke up and soon the others also woke up…

"Nothing… had a nightmare… of the forest we are going to… and everyone was dead…." I couldn't keep it to myself this time…..

"Well no need to worry… probably just a bad dream because Sting-kun's gonna be there and no one is going to kill anyone," said a sleepy Lector who was cuddling with Glacy.

"Fro agrees!" Frosch was bubbly but tired, "Fro is tired..." After saying that he went back under sheets and slept.

"Just a bad dream… we're all tired talk about it tomorrow…"Glacy was still laying down and had her eyes closed.

"I'm sure nothing is going to happen!" Cheryl wasn't smart but she always cheered people up with her positive personality.

"You worry too much Carala," Lily said and got comfortable.

"But I too…. Sense a dangerous Parfum~ Men~" Nichiya said and stood on one foot and posed.

"Shut up Nichiya," Glacy threw a pillow at Nichiya who fell over and hit Lily… then a pillow fight of the Exceeds started.

Weiss's POV

I was in bed next to Sting and then…. You hear the Exceeds shouting…. I got up and went with Sting to check on them and they were in a state with everyone throwing all the pillows….everywhere.

Blake's POV

I was in bed cuddled in Rogue's arms then I heard Frosch's voice crying….. and I immediately got up and Rogue got up as well and went to check on Frosch with the other Exceeds.

I leaned on Rogue, and watched the fight between Exceeds….

Natsu-san, Wendy-san and Gajeel-san came as well… and soon that Ichiya guy came to watch as well….

Weiss's POV

"Would you guys cut it out?" I said rubbing my eyes, "you guys can sleep with your Dragon Slayer partners…. Tonight… since you won't stop fighting….." I got there and picked up Lector and Glacy and carried them in my arms back to our room to sleep.

I put them down and got in bed and Sting followed. And fell asleep.

Blake's POV

"Poor little Frosch…." I went and wiped Frosch's tears away and picked him up and returned to Rogue who was smiling, "you can sleep with us…"

"Fro agrees!" he was cheerful again.

We went back in bed and I had Frosch in my arms and Rogue had an arm around me… pretty sweet.

Natsu's POV

"Let's go Happy!" I shouted in a cheerful manner and he flew out and landed on my head

"Aye sir!" He was happy to see me for sure.

I ran back to my room put him down, fell on the bed and fell asleep.

Gajeel's POV

"Let's go Lily…" I walked out and Ichiya and Nichiya hugging… it was the worst thing I ever saw in my life.

Wendy's POV.

After returning to the rooms Carala told me the nightmare she had but I cheered her up… No ways that's going to happen.

Normal POV

After everyone settled down and fell asleep…. Evil lures within the hotel…. And it leaves a message… that no one will forget… or forgive….

* * *

**Sorry for not updating… I was trying to think of how to put the lemon in the story and not make it too weird and awkward. Sorry if the lemon sucks… This is my first lemon.**

**Random information.**

**According to Zina and Erion's family:**

**Zina was the kind but strict one and Erion was the dark and laid back one.**

**Zina's fighting style involves more hand to hand combat only than magic which is reversed to Erion's fighting style that contains more magic than hand to hand combat only.**

**According to the guild members of Demon Hunters:**

**Weiss is the strictest person. The winner of the Miss Demon Hunter.**

**Zina has the scariest eyes.**

**Erion has the darkest personality and a very strange taste for food.**

**Sylph is the most sadistic person alive.**

**Erwyn is a tomboy who is very fun to be with.**

**Blake likes reading and never piss her off. Blake is also very kind and has a weakness to cute things. Also the cutest person in the guild if happy.**

**Raven is the second darkest person but kind and sweet when you get to know her well.**

**Iris has the sweetest voice and most unique magic.**

**Lupa is doggish and one of Zina's followers.**

**Stella is too hyper active but a deadly foe.**

**Flora and Leafa can't be told apart easily unless you know them well.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Feari Teru.**

**Warnings… Sad, bloody scene… And Language**

**Chapter 11: what cannot be forgiven or forgotten…. Entering the Death Forest.  
**

Weiss's POV

So normal morning… Brush teeth and all but Lector looked funny when he brushed his teeth and it was pretty cute. Glacy had a funny face on as well imitating Lector which clearly looked cute – they sat the same way and had the same sleepy-bored-funny face on.

I was brushing in peace and I was about to spit out the toothpaste and then Sting TRIED to be funny and tickle me making me swallow half of the tooth paste.

"Ahahahaha!" Sting was clutching his stomach laughing. I turned around with a glare then cleaned my mouth of tooth paste and then continuously poked him in the abs while saying:

"Bastard making me swallow tooth paste… I am gonna get you back for that!" I crossed my arms and put on the captain face – mean glare, a frown and cold eyes.

"How? I am not even ticklish… and besides you saw that coming… I mean you were facing the mirror…" Sting laughed more and I walked out the room in the captain style – head up high, back straight and stern walk.

"Brustered…." Lector spoke with the tooth brush in his mouth.

"Weissh ish nowt hwappy…." Glacy added.

The two exceeds then spat out the tooth paste and rinsed their mouths then walked out with Sting…

Blake's POV

Frosch was the world's cutest thing… He was so… Funny and cute Cheryl is cute but Frosch's level is unbeatable.

Frosch brushed his teeth in a funny way and made me laugh when I brushed my teeth and Rogue was smiling… hmm... rare thing I wonder what he's thinking.

We all walked out and of course, I was holding Frosch.

Normal POV

The morning was perfectly normal until….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH‼‼‼‼" it was Lucy's voice and she was outside.

As soon as everyone rushed out they were only to find … the injured half dead body of Lupa. And a few words written with blood next to her on the ground: Just a small present.

Zina was particularly calm but she seemed pissed and Erion seemed very pissed. In fact most of the members of Demon Hunters had a deathly, pissed but calm look.

"HOW CAN YOU BE THIS CALM?!" Natsu shouted, "ISN'T SHE YOUR COMRAD?!"

"No need to get so hyped up… wasn't their objective to ruin our fighting spirit, confidence and inject fear into us? What's the rush to fall into their trap?" Weiss said in a calm but deadly voice.

"They haven't gone far… No one look up. I saw it already, there is a bird like beast, ignore it everyone act as if you're in a panic and some even act to cry that thing can't hear us from here…. Let the enemies see an act… this way it will mess up their plans the rest I will tell you when we're inside…." Zina seemed calm and everyone did as she said…

Soon some people shredded a few fake tears, screamed, shouted and cursed. As son as they got into the hotel and let Wendy and Cherlia take care of Lupa, they thought of defense plans.

"We can't wait longer… This means war… And everyone gear up and pack up today… do your last training and stay in groups. Some of those guys may be still around. Well us the Hunters will be gearing up we got some new gear and remember… always stay in groups… got it? And if someone watches you… don't try to kill them as long as you're with others its cool and if you're staying alone go room with someone. Stay safe guys…We leave tomorrow morning." Zina told everyone and everyone acted sad and normal.

Weiss's POV

I got into my room and got my battle gear out – all of it: boots, gloves, duo swords, black cape, black top, black shorts with a white scarf for wrapping around my waist, a small bag on the side of my hip for medicine and other things, my mini blades, my new set of bow and arrows which were stored in my requipment that I use to keep my bow and arrow and a few simple things.

I got some other things that I might need and assembled it.

All this time Sting was with me it's really sweet but annoying how he has to look after me… I mean I can take care of myself. Lector and Glacy was there watching as well.

"Ok all done…" I put the last bits in the pile.

"How long will it take you to put it all on?" Sting questioned as he leaned over the back of the couch watching me.

"15 or so minutes to get everything perfect…"

"Wow…." Sting got off the couch and we walked out to do some minor training.

Blake's POV

I got the new gear we received the other day together it was the same as Weiss's one but instead of duo blades I had lots of small throwing knives and due to my style my equipment was tons lighter.

I got things together and Frosch was playing with my black ribbons I tie my hair up. He was dancing for no reason I would've been laughing but it's not the time to do so… One of my friends got hurt…

I walked out with Rogue and revised our plan to sneak in places.

Zina's POV

My gear: black scarf, black tank, black fur lined jacket which was a custom part of my uniform because I like fur lined jackets, black shorts, black boots, and some other small things, my new sword was a little more special – it was normal sized but it could change size. I assembled some other small things.

Then I joined Laxus and Orga for some team work training… my worst asset…. But it somehow works because in case I zap them it's not a problem since they aren't affected by lightning.

Erwyn's POV

Well as I was digging through stuff Gray was staring at me…. Disturbing but he was making a cute face so I would let it slip.

Equipment – black boots, white shirt, jeans, a few crystal like daggers, black cloak my equipment didn't need much since I could make my own stuff from ice. And the clothes were designed so…. I could take them off easily AND I DON'T HAVE A STRIPPING HABBIT, because ice mages can use magic easier when its cooler.

"You better stay safe on this mission…." Gray finally spoke.

"I am not gonna save your ass so you better too!" I am always cheeky but …. Some people say I was a cute tomboy which I DEFINITELY HATED TO HEAR!

"….. clothes….." I chucked his clothes at his face and he put them on.

Normal POV

After all the Demon Hunter members had got their equipment ready everyone worked on their formation for the mission.  
Erion and Natsu decided on giving power to each other while fighting... so endless magic energy and food for them.  
Gray, Erwyn and Lyon decided to use their ice make magic to create combined attacks of similar ranges.  
Sylph and Eve decided to use Sylph's wind to support Eve's snow.

Weiss and Sting... were fooling around but their plan was attack head on since they both have the same good team coordination and powers.

Blake and Rogue worked on their team work.

8:00 pm  


Everyone took their last bath at the hot springs and after that they prepared for the next day and slept.

Next Morning.

Weiss's POV

I got all my equipment on and I was just fixing my cloak. Sting went in his usual attire.

We went to the hall and everyone got into their teams and set out.  
We went by train half way then walked keeping on guard every minute.

"Fro is scared!" Frosch was shivering and Blake picked him up and comforted him.

Lector was boosting about how Sting and I would kick the monster's butts.  
"W-What the hell?" Zina was shocked and I looked forward... The deathly forest was ahead.

"Oi! Zina! Isn't it supposed to be further away?!" I was staring into the forest I could see red eyes gleaming.

The dead trees were tall and barky while the dead leaves lay on the ground. There were monsters wondering, they were fleshless and boney... just like they crawled out a grave.

"Incoming..." Erion ran forward.

"Let us take the honor of welcoming them," Blake went forward and I was already at the front, "we do have a little grudge with them after all."

"We'll kick their butts one million fold," Raven's other side has been awakened.. the side where she just wants to kill with no mercy... giving her the alias 'Blood Raven'.

"Well... Let's have fun," Sylph was smiling and still had the sweet face but she is the sadist of us.

"The earth here ... is no longer alive... Life can no longer exist in this land..." Flora was quivering.

"No magic can heal it unless the core of this place is destroyed..." Leafa finished.

"Oi! Meaning we destroy every bit of this land until we get to the middle right?" Aki was like Natsu - hot headed and a beast.

"Yes!" Flora and Leafa said in unison.

"Well... let's see how much damage we can do..." I pulled my hood over my head and the others followed, "Strategy 4, plan 1 also known as... destroy everything you see..."

"Roger!" the huntresses said and launched their attacks.

Zina was fighting head on with no magic just using her special form of martial arts... she was crushing the beasts.

"She ... is killing them ... with no magic! That's crazy!" Lucy shouted and watched in awe.

"OUT THE WAY!" Raven shouted and them retreated behind her, "good... Dragon Slaying Secret Arts... GRAVEYARD!" Raven hit the earth with her hand and bone spikes shot up from the ground in front of her and spread out like a fan, they destroyed everything in their wake.

"Nice and clean.." she said and removed her hands from the ground and the spikes disappeared, "hihihi... Hehe...hahahahahaha!" she started laughing like a mad-man.

"Never mess with Raven when she has her dark side awakened..." Blake said.

Raven launched herself up and grabbed onto of the flying ones and used her bone scythe to tear off the creatures neck as it flew higher and higher. As the beast died she fell... the other flying ojnes attacked her but she used her scythe to rip them apart getting cut and ripped in the process. Then she landed on her feet.

There was a ear piercing screech from one of the flying ones and the others joined them in screeching.

"MY EARS!" Natsu shouted and covered his ears.

"They're calling for back up... The bigger ones are coming... Careful! Those ones are not push overs!" Zina shouted as huge monsters appeared.

I crushed my fist into one's face successfully killing it.

"Floral Blast!" Flora shouted as a blast of razor petals flew in a monsters way shredding it into pieces.

"Nice one!" Leafa chanted, "Stitching Vines!" Vines shot out the earth and 'stitched' a monster killing it.

By now the ground was covered by bones and parts of the monsters.

Raven picked up a bone and ate it.

"You know... You might get some disease from that... It looks... gross..." Happy said.

"Seems like I can eat these monsters... But they taste gross," Raven stuck a tongue out.

"We've cleared out the monsters... for now... Exceed Squad! You know your job... Stay safe..." I said and returned to Sting.

"Well... seems like this will be alot tougher than I had ever imagined..." Erza stated.

"I'LL CRUSH THEM!" Natsu shouted breathing fire while running.

"Well... Don't get in my way..." Zina said to Orga and Laxus.

"Don't kill yourself Zina... I still need you as a girlfriend you know," Laxus gave Zina a big smile and roughed up her hair with his hand.

"Whatever..." Zina fixed her hair and pulled her scarf up.

"Everyone check your communication Lacrima! And remember our meeting point! And make sure one of your team members have the mapping, it won't be too accurate but when the first people who arrive will send a flare! Exceeds you meet at the meeting point as well and tell us what you see, If you guys get in trouble use your Lacrimas to find the nearest team to go to. Hibiki-san, we will be relying on you for information and positions of everyon!" I shouted to everyone.

"You can count on me for information," Hibiki said and got to his team members.  
After everyone checked their miniature communication Lacrimas and maps.

"Well... We have to go first... Rogue , you ready?" Blake said and looked at her partner, Rogue.

"Yea..." Rogue said and they sneaked into the forest."Bisca, Alzack! We're going in! We needa shoot down the people at their bases! Hibiki-san tell us information you have on the bases!" Rita said and ran into the forest followed by Bisca and Alzack.

"Now... Here we come... Death Forest as people call you..." I said and gave Sting a final kiss and we ran into the forest.

"Stay safe brats... I will be right behind you... and... MOVE OUT! AND DESTROY EVERYTHING!" Makarov shouted.

As everyone ran into the forest the exceeds took off.

Carala's POV  
"I hope that, _that _was just a nightmare..." Carala said and looked at the other.  
"We need to try to find out as much as possible about the land scape here and sketch out a map..." Glacy said and the other nodded, "we had Lily and I to guard us.. I may not look it but I also have a battle form but it's not as strong as his..."

"Awesome!" Lector said as he flew with the others.  
"Fro agrees!" Frosch waved his arms.

Weiss's POV

"Here we go!" I said as Sting and I used our breaths on the monsters successfully killing them and destroying parts of the forest.

More and More monsters surrounded us and...


	12. Chapter 12

**Heya! And how'd ya like my cliffhanger? And I want to work on a OC x Canon character fanfiction and not just an overall and war thing and only how they fall in love or meet and stuff… so who would you like me to write about? Well I am fond of Sting x OC (Weiss) , Laxus x OC (Zina) and Gray x OC (Erwyn)….. so who would you guys like? any other suggestions? And this story might not go anymore longer as the idea f this fanfiction was the forest and the alliance but no worries! I will make another fanfic if it does end but people following the story and reading it will keep it going for longer but I may update as fast though….  
Disclaimer: I don't own Feari Teru or it's characters only the plot and my OC stuff. **

**The chapters will be shorter but I will update faster because I will be doing the battles one by one so all this from now on more or less happens at the same time so about the next….. 6 or so chapters will happen at the same time.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The battles of Life and Death – Sting x Weiss (the holy duo!)**

Normal POV

"WATCH OUT!" Sting shouted as a monster jumped at Weiss from behind but thanks to Sting Weiss was safe.

"Thanks!" Weiss was grateful that she had him with her.

"HOLY RAY!" Sting shouted and use Holy Ray on the group of flying monsters.

"Great…. The move that I never was good at…" Weiss sulked as she watched Sting kill off all the monsters.

"Huh?" Sting looked confused.

"Well I'll explain as we run…" Weiss said and ran side by side with Sting deeper into the forest.

"I was never able to perfect Holy Ray… for some reason I suck at it… I can't release multiple rays… only a few… not so many like you…." Weiss sighed and requipped a bow and some arrows – the bow was designed like a pair of dragon wings and it was silver in colour the arrows were normal arrows.

"Because I suck at that this makes up," Weiss aimed for one monster up ahead and shot at it killing it one go.

"Strange…. We're getting deeper yet we're not getting anymore monsters…." Sting looked around but saw nothing.

"Probably ganging up on the others with less magic power… They probably are attracted to the Eternano around the area because outside our magic replenished faster and in here our magic is almost at a stand still… Strange… So chances are that they should gang up on the stronger people like Erza-san or Jura-san. So we can assume that we would get monsters soon since the ones here are attracted to them…" Weiss explained.

A horde of demonic beasts appeared ahead.

"See?" Weiss said and used her breath to crush them.

"Careful," Sting said as he punched one in the gut.

"Dragon Slaying Secret Arts: Holy Nova!" Weiss shouted as white energy surrounded her fist and she charged at the beasts successfully annihilating the horde of 20 or so beasts and destroyed the landscape making a huge crater.

"Well done…" Sting said, "let's keep going!"

"Wait…." Weiss fell to her knees, "I think we should refrain from using a lot of magic… My magic power isn't returning…. There isn't a lot of Eternano around….Or should I say… We have to warn the others." Weiss took out her communication Lacrima and activated it. "Warning! Warning! All members attention! This is Weiss and I am going to tell you some bad news… There isn't much Eternano around here especially the deeper you go! Use your magic sparsely or you won't make it! Pass this on to the people nearby to make sure everyone knows! Over." Weiss deactivated it and put it away.

"Ok let's keep going…" Sting said and pulled her up, "if you can't walk then I will carry yhou but it's a bad idea -"

"Wait..." Weiss ran to a tree and put her hand on it then ran to the middle of the crater where there was no trees, "it's the trees…. These trees live off Eternano! If we destroy trees then Eternano would return! Sting tell the others.. I am going to make some Eternano for us!"

"Got it," Sting said and passed on the 'good' news.

"Hibiki-san is there anyone in front of us in the forest?" Weiss asked Hibiki through the Lacrima – no one was her answer, "Good…."

"And here is a little trick I learnt before," Weiss said as she took out a few mini explosive Lacrima from her hip side pouch and activated them, attached them to a string then tied them to arrows. She aimed up and in front of her then she released the arrow with the Lacrima and repeated only moving to the left or right as she did it.

A few minutes later explosions in the order she shot the arrows set off and it spread out in a semi circular shape.

"Great…. You just destroyed everything here…."Sting said as they ran through the burning forest which is treeless and monsterless now.

"But it's only a small portion…." Weiss replied, "I can hear water flowing we must be getting close to the canyon where we meet."

"Yea…. They said that in the canyon there is a river with very fast rapids right? And we are meeting there so we can make our camp there because there aren't many monsters around that area. Besides what's with the mountains here? It's all so high but it's all filled with these weird ass trees…." Sting said.

"Yea… But-" Weiss was attacked by something from below which looked like odd vines grabbing her into the earth but luckily Sting pulled her away from them and they took a few steps back, "Woah what was that? Man my foot hurts like hell now…" Weiss said as she looked at the spiky vines that swayed like arms.

"In any case…." Sting said as he destroyed them with his magic.

"Well…. It seems like we will have more hassles than just monsters….." Weiss said as they walked through the weird moving plants without touching them and they arrived at the canyon where nothing grew or lingered around.

"Well…. We're here but keep your guard up…. Anything may happen…" Sting said as he looked down into the canyon. There was a rustle in the bushes…..

* * *

**Well that's the first forest chappie….. And it wasn't very dangerous for them but maybe the others are struggling….. Find out more next time!**

**And I know lots of people don't read authors notes but I still like doing them…**

**I would LOVE reviews and follows!**

**Random Facts:**

**Death Forest**

**The name was picked up when the mages were in town and asked for information…**

**Now after Sting and Weiss's adventure they found out that the canyon was guarded by weird plants that were alive and… Weiss's leg was touched by the plants… what will happen? No one knows… **

**Find out soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Hey! Hello! I wrote some other fan fictions so I won't be able to update as fast, check them out please!**

**Warning …. Language**

**And thus…. Shall we go join Laxus, Orga and Zina in their battle at Death Forest?**

* * *

**Chatper 13: Battles of Life and Death – Zina, Laxus and Orga (team sparky!)**

"These little fuck heads are annoying me!" Zina shouted as she zapped a lot of skeletons.

"We should get going and I see why we are on a team now…." Orga said as some of her lightning hit him but did no damage.

"Yea.. Stalling here won't do any good… these things like people with high magic powers," Laxus said as he knocked off a few funny snake like things.

"Yea get your asses running or you'll die!" Zina said as the trio ran into the deeper parts of the forest.

"‼!" Zina stepped on some moving insect like things, freaked out and jumped on Laxus who was forced to hold her in bridal style, "Kyaaaa!"

"Heh… you said 'kyaaaa' " Laxus smiled as he electrocuted the insects.

"Everyone has a weakness… At least I don't fucking get motion sickness!" Zina said and noticeably her expression was much less fierce than usual.

"Fine fine…" Laxus puts her down.

"Let's get going we should be nearing…" She said as they continued their journey towards the canyon.

After a few minutes of running a rather huge monster appeared.

"Heads up!" Laxus said as he got into his fighting stance.

"It's this thing again…." Zina mumbled…..

Zina's flash back.

"Nii-san! Watch out! There's a really huge thing to your left coming this way!" Zina shouted.

After that Erion started attacking but it wasn't even scratched the two couldn't beat it so they had to retreat since Kagari was with them.

Flash back end.

"That thing is tough Nii-san couldn't even scratch it!" Zina shouted as the trio prepared for battle.

"Not a scratch?!" Orga panicked.

"Don't worry there's three of us here.. last time we couldn't fight properly due to Kagari being there, that thing may be strong but it's as fucking slow as a snail, we're at an advantage here," Zina said.

"Alright then…." Laxus used his breath attack but the big barky demon didn't even get a scratch.

"No ways….." Orga said as he used his 120mm Black Lightning Cannon but it took no effect.

The three attack using magic but no damage was done.

"What if magic won't work on this?" Laxus asked.

"If that's the case then it's my place to shine…" Zina said as she took out her large sword ad stood in a stance where she got ready to fight.

She charged at it slashing its legs the attack worked and the monster fell while Laxus punched it. After slicing it up it fell to the ground - dead.

After the fight was over the landscape changed a lot – trees were all uprooted and snapped in half.

Then they received the news about the forest secrets and all from Weiss.

"Well… Let's keep going until the canyon…It should be near," Orga said as they ran further and further then..

"Eww…." Zina hid behind Laxus, "there's a hell of a lot of funny worm like bugs there…." Zina was shaking behind Laxus.

Ahead of them was a nasty floor full of worms…. They seemed to feed on anything that was living.

"Geez… Zina…." Laxus sighed, "Who knew mighty Zina had a stupid weakness?"

Orga zapped all of them and they died.. but were still on the floor.

"Ewww…..Kya!" She was taken by surprise when Laxus swooped her off the ground and walked through the carcasses of slimy worms.

After a few more bushes they finally got to the canyon.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating… I was preparing stuff for school and all. And school starts tomorrow so yea… less updates….**

**I will try my best to update but they will be a lot shorter so sorry...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Too much HOMEWORK! Any ways… Enjoy! Much appreciated if I got more reviews n stuff.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Battles of Life and Death – Erwyn, Gray and Lyon part one (Team strippers.)**

"Ice Make: Knuckle!" Gray shouted as the ice-knuckles hit multiple flying undead vultures.

"Gray! This is how you do it," Lyon said while competing with Gray, "Ice make: Panther!" The ice panthers leaped and killed a lot of the land dwelling dog like things.

"No, no, no! Like this!" Erwyn said trying to compete as well, "Ice make: Vector Rain!" She chanted as multiple ice vectors shot out of her palms piercing both land and flying monsters.

"You got one hell of a fierce girlfriend there Gray," Lyon said as he watches Erwyn use ice make.

"Heh," Gray shrugged, "Let's keep moving!"

"Alright!" Lyon and Erwyn said at the same time and started journeying inwards into the forest.

"Ice make: Geyser!" Gray shouted as he attacked the incoming monsters.

"Ice Make: Snow tiger!" Lyon aided Gray

"Ice Make: Wyvern!" Erwyn attacked the incoming dragon like creatures with her own ice wyverns

"Woah…." Lyon was staring into the sky of 1000s if not millions of huge fleshless zombie bats.

"Oi, oi," Gray watched as they flew towards them.

"Ok, Unison Raid anyone?" Erwyn raised an eyebrow to Gray and Lyon.

"Exact thoughts of mine!" Gray replied.

"Well… Let's do it!" Lyon added.

The trio took a deep breath at the same time, then even took their shirts off at the same time.

"Unison Raid!" The three shouted and did the ice make hand formations then the respective ice make mages used, Ice Make: Eagle, Ice Make: Lance and Ice Make: Vector Arrows at the exact same time. The vectors, eagles and lances combined into more than 10 000 large ice shards flying at immense speed towards the sky of bats, taking successfully taking them all out.

"All gone~" Erwyn sang as she looked into the sky.

"Practice makes perfect," Lyon looked into the sky, "let's keep moving."

Then the three continued their voyage into the forest while still competing for the most amount of kills. Since Lyon was the senpai (upper classman) out the three he was in the lead.

"Lyon you ass!" Gray was starting to have a verbal fight with Lyon, "that was on my side!"

"Too bad, I killed them," Lyon argued back.

"Shut up and get your asses moving!" Erwyn was annoyed by their pointless arguments.

"Yes ma'am," Gray mumbles and ran faster, "I got a faster way to get there." He said as he gave the floor as iced coating.

"Good idea!" Erwyn said and jumped onto the ice and 'skated' into the forest as the other two soon caught up and even over took her.

"Gray concentrate on keeping the ice on the floor going, Erwyn and I will take care of the trouble makers," Lyon said as he blew away a few little snake like things from the trees with his blizzard.

"Ok," Erwyn had her hands full from taking care of the ones in the sky and Lyon was in charge of the land ones.

"Ice Make: Phoenix!" Erwyn created a few ice phoenixes they were surrounded by cold air which frosted around them giving them a burning look to them.

"Hey I noticed something…." Gray said as he extended the floor more, "your ice make creations aren't that durable and you're not that fast."

"Hey!" Erwyn felt insulted but that was indeed true.

"But the ideas of your creations are out of this world!" Gray was being amazed by the idea of the iced phoenixes and the frosted air around them.

"She has a better creativity than the two of us added together," Lyon said as he concentrated on taking out a few big weird blobs of goo.

"That's my strength, I was going to go and learn Embodiment Magic since imagination was my strength but I choose Ice Make instead," Erwyn replied to the two.

"Ah… I see," Gray suddenly stopped the ice trail causing the other two to slide off the ice and fall onto the ground.

"Give us a warning next time," Erwyn got up and her mouth dropped.

"Wha-" Lyon was shocked to see the weird abomination in front of him.

It was a strange mixture of stitched up flesh and a weird lot of other things, the strange creature ventured towards them then a slim silhouette appeared.

"My my my, looks like I have found my next test subjects," A lady's voice echoed from the silhouette.

"Who are you?!" Gray said as he stood in front of Erwyn to protect her.

* * *

**Tehe… Got a new idea for the whole forest thing. And I am taking Canon x OC requests from now on so tell me what you want and from any anime/manga of the following: Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail, Rave Master **

**Some Canon x OC I want to do (anyone approved of these?):**

**Fairy Tail- Cobra**

**Rufus**

**Eve**

**Rogue**

**Angel/Sorano**

**Shingeki No Kyojin – Annie**

**Eren**

**Levi (Who doesn't like him?)**

**Sasha**

**Bleach – Hitsugaya Taichou**

**Naruto – Kakashi**

**Sasuke**

**Kiba**

**Sakura**

**Rave Master – Lucia 3**

**Musica**

**Reina**

**Prince of Tennis – Ryoma **

**Fuji**

**Tezuka**

**Atobe**

**Yuta**

**Ryoga**

**Kuroko no Basuke – Kuroko**

**Kise**

**Midorima**

**Riko**


End file.
